Anything for Lenalee
by natcat5
Summary: Komui would do anything for his darling Lenalee. Even at the expense of an unsuspecting rabbit and beansprout...will Lavi ever be able to walk normally again?
1. The Beginning of insanity

**I'm a bad bad girl. **

**I've got four other fanfics on the go and I'm starting a new one! I'm so bad! And stupid! This is just going to infringe on my ability to update even more....but the idea got hold of me and it wouldn't let go.... **

**To clarify, this happens after the Ark arc (lol) but before Lulubell comes to the order and smushes everything to bits. So Allen has his sword, but Tapp's not dead. **

***Disclaimer **

**D. Gray-man is not mine! If it were, it would be Laven, Laven and more Laven! **

Anything for Lenalee

Chapter 1

Komui was worried.

Lenalee had a mission coming up in a little over a week. A reconnaissance mission at an all girls school in America. Apparently there might be an innocence hidden there, and it was imperative that an exorcist be sent to retrieve it. However, the school was _extremely _prestigious, and somehow, it had manage to evade all the rules that said everybody had to bow to the Black Order's every whim. This school was having _none _of it. The only way they could get an exorcist into Sparrowhawk's Prestigious School for Young Ladies was as a student.

Currently, Lenalee was the only exorcist of the right age and gender, so it looked like she'd be going alone. _Alone. _Into unfamiliar territory on the other side of the world!

Komui was having absolutely none of it.

To even consider sending little Lenalee to _America! _By _herself! Alone! _

"But chief, she won't _be _alone. She'll have Lavi, Allen and Kanda with her; they just won't be able to go into the school," said Reever, trying to calm Komui down.

"Lies! My darling Lenalee is being sent into a school full of vicious she-cats all by herself! She'll be forced to look for the Innocence and whatever dark force that might be around it all by herself! My poor darling Lenalee! Oh dear sister...."

Reever facepalmed and sent a pleading look at Johnny, who shrugged and then scurried away as Komui's tantrum rose in volume.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo**

Could you _believe _them? Willing to send his precious sister into the clutches of those horrible, dark, American girls! What was the _matter _with them! So _what _ifLavi, Kanda and Allen were outside! It was inside, with those rabid American teenage girls that would be the most dangerous! Oh, he'd heard _horror stories. _Of girls being scratched to death by mobs of their own kind, of girls hanging themselves because they weren't part of the 'in crowd', of girls being so deprived of boys that they turned to other girls....

Komui let out a little shriek and burst into tears, hugging the latest Komurin model as he sobbed broken heartedly.

Oh the others told him not to worry. It was just _school. _Lenalee was an _exorcist. _She could _handle herself. _She'd be _fine. _They all said, don't _worry._ Allen, Kanda and Lavi will be _right _outside. And you know what Komui said to that? Ha! So what! So what if they're outside! They can't protect Lenalee if they're _outside! _And they definitely can't protect her from those legions of homicidal teenagers....they can't get in....they're _boys...._

And then, Komui had what he would later call the greatest epiphany of his scientific career.

_A week later..... _

"Whoa Allen, slow down wouldja! I can't believe how much you eat considering you're such a little kid!" laughed Lavi, watching as Allen downed his fifth turkey dinner. The white haired teenager swallowed and dabbed his mouth daintily. "I'm not _that _little, and I didn't eat _that _much. This is only a snack before dinner," he muttered, brushing crumbs off of his black and white casual wear as he got up to leave the table. Lavi followed, shaking his hair, which was without a headband, from his eye.

"Yeah, a snack before dinner. I'll be surprised if Jerry has anything _left _for dinner!" chuckled the Junior Bookman.

The boys continued walking.

"We're leaving for that mission to America soon, right?" Lavi asked his friend, fingering his hammer as he thought of the upcoming mission. Allen sighed. "If Komui ever lets us. He's dead set against Lenalee going into that school alone."

"But you, me, and Kanda will be right outside! Oh and Link as well. Speaking of old Two-spot, where is he?" asked Lavi, sniffing as he thought of the blonde Inspector. Allen shrugged and smiled weakly. "Remeber? Link has a cold, so he's staying in bed for the day. That's why you're not allowed to leave my side all day," he said. Lavi blinked and then smiled. "Oh yeah! I forgot! Whoops, hehe. And don't worry about Komui. You know him, he'll probably get distracted by a new experiment or Komurin model and we can sneak out then," said the redhead with a chuckle.

Speak of the devil....

At that very moment Komui appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, with an absolutely _angelic _look on his face.

_Uh-oh, _thought Allen. _Now would be the time to run...._

"Hellooooo Allen-kun, and Lavi-kun," he purred, fluttering his eyelashes at the boys.

Lavi's self-preservation alarms started ringing.

"I have a little favour to ask..."

Allen slowly started inching backwards.

"It's nothing big..."

Lavi began lifting his hammer.

"And it would really help Lenalee...."

The boys froze.

They looked at each other and sweatdropped.

"Well," said Allen hesitantly, "if it's for Lenalee...."

_Ten minutes later...._

It was officially dinnertime and the dining hall was bustling with activity.

The various researchers, seekers and exorcists currently at the Black Order all sat at their tables or walked to and from the chef's counter.

Kanda, Reever, Johnny, Tapp, Bookman and Lenalee all sat at a table together, something of a farewell get together before Kanda and Lenalee had to leave on their mission. Allen, Lavi and Komui were supposed to be there as well, but they were all missing.....

It was at that moment that Komui burst into the Dining Hall. He looked extremely dishevelled and out of breath.

"Nii-san!" cried Lenalee happily, waving her brother over. Komui positively _beamed _at his sister and skipped towards her, looking over his shoulder nervously as he did.

"Where have you been Komui, and where's Lavi and Allen-kun?" asked Reever, his cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Komui laughed and sat down beside his sister. "I was just preparing a surprise for Lenalee! It's a farewell gift for her mission!" he said cheerfully.

The table fell silent.

"You don't mind her going anymore?" said Johnny nervously. Komui looked over his shoulder nervously, before turning back to the group and smiling. "Nope! After a weak of painstaking research and experimentation, I have developed something that ensures Lenalee will be safe on her mission!" he exclaimed.

"Oh no Brother, not another Komurin model," said Lenalee, putting her head in her hand. The entire table sweatdropped at the prospect of _another _crazy, dysfunctional Komurin model.

"No, no, no. Of course not! They don't allow robots at that school! Only students!" said Komui with a sparkly grin.

"Chief....I'm getting a really bad feeling..." said Tapp nervously.

"A bad feeling!" laughed Komui, looking over his shoulder once more.

"There's no need-,"

Look.

"For-,"

Look.

"Bad feelings!"

"Komui, where are Allen and Lavi," asked Kanda, eyes narrowed.

The Chief Officer froze.

"They...should be here soon....they're part of Lenalee's gift!" he said with a crazy grin, looking over his shoulder once more.

"Part of...your gift?" asked Tapp confusedly.

"Yep!" exclaimed Komui. "I have conconcted something that will ensure Lenalee's safety! Or, at least, make sure that she won't be all alone in that wretched school," he said, his glasses flashing.

Lenalee sighed. "For the last time brother, I _won't _be alone. I'll have Allen, Kanda and Lavi-,"

"Yes," interrupted Komui. "You will have Allen and Lavi with you. Thanks to _me,_"

Silence.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" asked Kanda angrily.

It was then that doors of the Dining Hall flew open. The entire room fell silent as they turned to look at who had disrupted the meal.

It was a girl, of about fifteen. She had snow white hair that fell to her shoulders in silky tresses and deep blue-gray eyes. Her left eye had a red line running through it, with a symbol at the bottom. A carbon copy of Allen's cursed eye. She was dressed in boy's clothing, in an outfit that looked like it had come straight from Allen's closet. Even with the enraged look on her face, she was a beauty. With a pale, innocent face and eyes so wide they looked like they could contain the sky.

"Whoa," said Reever with a whistle, "Who is _that_?"

"What a beauty!" remarked the Bookman.

_Pervy old men, _thought Kanda, _they're both much too old for her....she couldn't be more than fifteen. Who is she? She looks really familiar and why is her hair white? And her left eye looks like Allen's! Is she cursed too? Hm....there's something really familiar...especially her eyes....where have I seen them before? I could fall into those eyes....wait, what the hell? Dammit....why do I have a feeling this is somehow that Baka Moyashi's fault...._

"KOMUI!!!!" screamed the girl in a surprisingly loud voice. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO US!!!!" The girl charged at the table, raising her left hand threateningly.

"Hey! She's going to attack Chief Komui!" said Reever, standing up in alarm. "Oh no she isn't!" said Kanda, pushing his feelings out of his mind. The blue-haired exorcist leapt out of his seat and raced across the dining hall, grabbing the girl and wrenching both arms behind her back.

"OW! Kanda, what the hell?! Let go of me so I can go strangle Komui!" screamed the girl, thrashing in Kanda's grip. Ignoring her pleas Kanda tightened his hold.

"Who are you? How did you get into the Black Order?" he demanded sternly. The girl stopped struggling and slowly turned her head to face Kanda.

"You don't recognize me? Of course you don't. No....why would you suspect....I'm going to _murder _Komui...." she muttered darkly.

"Why do you keep saying that?! Do you know how much trouble you're getting yourself into by threatening to kill the Chief Officer?" said Lenalee, standing up.

"Why shouldn't I threaten to decapitate, mutilated and decimate Komui?" said the girl softly. "After all...."

She raised her head, her whole body shaking with anger as she looked at the entire population of the dining room.

"HE TURNED ME AND LAVI INTO GIRLS!!!!!!!"

Silence.

More silence.

_More _silence.

Awkward silence.

"Wh-wha....?" said Johnny.

"What do you mean he turned you into a girl? And Lavi? What the hell?" asked Reever scratching his head.

"Wait...." said Lenalee slowly, her eyes widening. "_Allen?" _

Silence.

"Wh-what?!" said Kanda, letting go of the girl, Allen, and jumping back.

Every jaw in the dining hall was on the floor.

"That's right! Komui tricked me and Lavi into drinking this weird potion and it turned us into girls! He said we'd be helping Lenalee and then he turned us into...into...goddammit Komui! Do you know how perverted this is!" screeched Allen, waving his/her arms frantically.

All eyes turned to the offender.

Chief Komui looked like the epitome of innocence. Calmly drinking the coffee he had stolen from Reever without a trace of guilt on his being.

"Brother," hissed Lenalee, activating her dark boots. "Care to explain?"

Komui put down the purloined coffee and smiled at his sister. "Isn't it obvious? I absolutely _could not _allow you to go into that dangerous jungle of a school full of wild American girls all by yourself! And Lavi and Allen were going anyway! All I did was change them into girls so that they could accompany you as stu-,"

Komui got no further as a momentous kick from Lenalee sent him flying across the room.

"Brother, I...I....ooh! I don't even know what to say!" screamed Lenalee, absolutely livid.

Komui pouted as he picked himself up from the wreckage of the table that he'd landed on.

"But Lenalee darling, I did it for you-,"

"KOMUI!!!!!"

All eyes once again turned to the dining room doors as an angry voice rang out.

Every jaw dropped once more.

Standing in the doorway was a woman, somewhere between seventeen and twenty. She had red hair that fell past her shoulders, curling slightly at the tips. Her left eye was a stunning emerald, and her right eye was hidden behind a curtain of hair. She was very curvy, and the dark blue, long-sleeve shirt and white pants she was wearing fit her very flatteringly.

And her breasts were HUGE.

"Holy crap!" said Reever, blood pouring out of his nose. Tapp clapped a tissue to his nose as his eyes bugged out at the sight of the woman, and even little Johnny had to reach for a napkin.

"L-Lavi?" stammered Bookman, putting a hand to his nose as he felt the blood begin to flow.

"Unfortunately." hissed Lavi, glaring at Komui. "The only reason I'm not pounding you to the ground right now is because I'm having a little....trouble," muttered Lavi rebelliously.

Allen sweatdropped as he realized what 'trouble' the Junior Bookman was talking about. It was the reason Lavi had been so late....

_**Flashback **_

"_K-Komui! Wh-what the hell did you do to us?" stammered the newly transformed Allen, looking down at his feminine body. _

"_How the hell did these get here!" screeched Lavi, looking down at his well-developed chest in absolute horror. _

_Komui chuckled. "Isn't it perfect? Now you guys can go with Lenalee and protect her at that-," _

"_Damn you Komui! Change us back right now!" screamed Lavi. The Junior Bookman began running towards the Chief Director..._

_**Bounce. **_

_**SMACK! **_

_Crash! _

_Lavi lay flat on his back, stunned. _

_Allen's jaw dropped in shock. Lavi's boobs had just bounced up and hit him in the face with enough force to knock him to the floor. _

"_....the hell? These things are homicidal..." muttered Lavi, trying to push himself off the floor. _

"_Oh...how unfortunate..." muttered Komui, inching backwards as he felt the murderous aura coming off Allen in waves. _

"_Komui, don't you go anywhere," growled the fifteen year old. The Chief Officer let out a nervous laugh before turning tail and sprinting away. _

"_Komui!!!!" screamed Allen and Lavi. Allen began to give chase, but as Lavi got up to follow the weight of his newest additions sent him pitching forward to do a complete nosedive. _

_**Crash! **_

"_Lavi!" said Allen with concern. _

_Lavi sat up and gingerly touched his nose. "Don't worry about me. I'll catch up in a bit. Just go and get that jackass. We can't let him get away!" _

_Allen nodded and ran after Komui, leaving Lavi to figure out how to manoeuvre himself without ending up on the floor. _

_**End Flashback. **_

Allen chuckled at the memory, but quickly shut up at the look on Lavi's face.

"Change. Us. Back!" growled Lavi, taking a careful step forward.

Komui stood up and began backing away. "Now, now Lavi-kun, take some time to think about things! Think about Lenalee..."

"Change. Us. Back. _Now." _Snarled Allen, his voice resembling that of a demon's as he hissed the last word.

"Come now Allen-kun, there's no need..."

"Brother! Give them the antidote or whatever and just be done with it! This is gone on for long enough, and it's interrupted dinner! It was wrong of you to turn Allen-kun and Lavi-kun into girls –not to mention _really _perverted- and I want you to change them back!" said Lenalee sternly, walking over to force her brother's head to the ground with her foot.

Allen and Lavi walked over to stand beside her, (Lavi doing so very carefully) and activated their Innocence.

"Change us back Chief Komui, before you force us to do something we wouldn't regret in a thousand years," said Lavi, twirling his hammer deftly.

Komui let out a cracked smile from underneath Lenalee's foot.

"Sorry, love to, can't," he said simply.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" growled Allen, moving his sword dangerously close to the Chief Officer's head. Komui swallowed nervously but retained his grin.

"Well you see, the potion I gave you doesn't wear off, it needs an antidote. And I haven't made one yet. And I don't plan on making one until you all return from your mission. So you see you guys will be girls forever if you don't go and protect my darling Lenalee!" exclaimed Komui, thrilled with the brilliance of his plan.

Silence.

"Oooooh! Nii-san! You're impossible!" growled Lenalee, stepping off her brother as she shook with rage. Komui shrugged and smiled as he stood up. "I'll go to any length to protect my precious Lenalee!" he cooed.

"Komui! You're absolutely rotten!" screamed Lavi, rushing at the Chief Officer with his hammer upraised.

_**Bounce. **_

_**SMACK! **_

_Crash! _

Lavi once again lay on the floor, stunned.

"That..." muttered Allen as he facepalmed, "is going to be a problem.

**Originally a oneshot, but multi-chapter by popular demand!**

**Hehe, so there you go. Strange, ney? And, unfortunately, some Yullen. I much prefer Laven, but since Lavi was going to be a girl along with Allen, I didn't see how I could make it work.**

**So, what did you think? Hit or miss? This is my first D. Gray-man fanfic, so reviews in regards to keeping the cast in character are definitely appreciated. In fact, reviews of any kind are appreciated! Please! Press that luverly green button! **

**Oh, if you're wondering just how big Lavi's chest is, I'd say it's a bit bigger than Orohime's but not quite at Rangiku's size. (Those are two people from Bleach). Poor boy. Those things are going to cause him nothing but trouble. **

**Oh! And if you're American, don't kill me! I love America! America is wonderful! I just had Komui be all Xenophobic because I thought it would be funny. Nothing against Americans! Nothing whatsoever! Oh, except when they ask if we have sunlight in Canada or if we ride polar bears to school. That makes me mad. We have sunshine dammit! There is a sun! It can get up to 30-something degrees Celsius in the summer! And we do not have bloody polar bears! (seriously, someone once asked me if I rode a moose or a polar bear to school, and if my dad was a lumberjack. The dude was perfectly serious too. Moron.) **

**Review, kay? **

**xoxo, natcat5 ;p **


	2. The B Word

**Behold! I haf returned! **

**Kay, I have begun to continue this story by popular demand, and I also changed some stuff in the first chapter so that it makes more sense and stuff. And just to generally make it better, so if you alerted this story you might want to go back and re-read it, but if you just started this story then obviously you don't have to! Xp**

**Ah, super short chapter! **

**It's kind of a transition chapter, and the best I could get out under the homework that's smushing me. But, I got really inspired when I read the new chappie of D. Gray-man, because Allen's outfit is just sooo shmexy. It's like this giant v-neck shirt that's more like a vest it exposes so much chest and his really sexy scar and it is just really sexy and I absolutely loooove it. Funny, the new chapter was all about Kanda, and allen appeared in like, two pages! **

**The B Word**

Allen Walker was contemplating suicide.

He know it was against the Vatican beliefs to take your own life before when God wished it to be taken, and he knew that he had told Mana that he would keep walking forward no matter what, but neither God nor his Father could have envisioned the situation that the fifteen-year-old now found himself in.

"What about this one Allen-kun? It's got bows on it!"

**BRA** SHOPPING.

Allen groaned and lowered his head into his hands as Lenalee held up yet _another _lacy monstrosity.

The green-haired girl pout when she saw that the white-haired youth wasn't taking part in the exciting activity.

"Allen-kun," she admonished, wagging a finger before his lowered head. "This is necessary. You are currently a fifteen year old _girl, _and you need a **BRA**! Or several **BRA**s actually. One for each day of the week at least. You can't just go out in public _bouncing!" _

Allen groaned again and lifted her head, peering at the white monstrosity with eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Lenalee, why do I have to be here? Can't you just buy me some while I sulk in my room?" he whinged petulantly. Lenalee rolled her eyes.

"Allen-kun, I can't try on the **BRA**s-,"

Allen groaned at the dreaded B word.

"-for you! You need to be here to make sure they fit! And besides, I'm not completely sure you know how to put on a **BRA**," she said with a smirk. Allen blushed. "I-I can figure it out! It's not that difficult! Trust me, after all the time spent with my Master....I know my way around a **BRA**..." Allen trailed off, twitching. He shook his head and turned back to Lenalee. "And besides, why are you picking on me so much? Why aren't you bothering Lavi!" he pouted.

Lenalee sweatdropped and she turned her head slowly.

Lavi was rifling through a pile of **BRA**s that was sitting on a table. He had about fifty pairs of **BRA**s in his hand (among other things O_o) and was reading the benefits of underwire from a small information card. The redhead noticed Lenalee looking at him and turned, loosing several of his **BRA**s in the process.

"Lenaleeeee! Allen-chan!!! Look at all the wonderful boobyholders I have!" cooed the redhead, twirling around in a circle.

_B-boobyholders?!_Thought Allen in horror.

_Boobyholders? _Growled Lenalee inwardly, her face darkening.

Lavi held up a huge **BRA** that was composed entirely of see-through mesh.

"Allen-chan, don't you think this would look great on me! And look, there's one in your size too!" The Bookman Junior held up a much smaller version of the mesh **BRA**, smiling goofily. Allen let out a muted scream of horror and buried his head in his hands.

Lavi put the **BRA**s back onto his momentous pile and returned to the saleslady.

"Hey! Did you find one?! You found one right? In my size!" he exclaimed happily. The saleslady sweatdropped and awkwardly held out a white **BRA** decorated in smiling red bunny rabbits. Lavi squealed and lunged for the **BRA**, releasing all his other merchandise as he did.

"OMG!!!! Moyashi-chan! Look at this completely adorable boobyho-,"

"DON'T CALL THEM THAT!" screamed Allen, grabbing a thong from a nearby table and pulling it back like a slingshot to shoot into Lavi's eye. The redhead yelped and narrowly ducked, glaring at Allen with a pout.

"Aw, Moyashi-chan! Why are you so grumpy?" he said, walking up to Allen and tweaking his nose. Allen twitched and swatted his hand away. "Because I'm a freakin' girl Lavi! And I'm **BRA** shopping! **BRA** shopping! This is horrible in every single way imaginable! Not only is it uncomfortable and wrong, it's also perverted and indecent for two teenage boys to be handling ladies undergarments!" he exclaimed, sinking to the floor to once again put his head in his hands.

Lavi pursed his lips. "Tch. Stop being such a prude Allen-chan. You sound like two-spot Link," he said with a pout. Allen merely groaned in response.

Howard Link, being Allen's personal stalker, had followed them on the shopping excursion. However, when he had seen the store of nothing but women's apparel, he had opted to stay outside, trusting Lenalee and Lavi to watch their friend.

"Allen-ku-, I mean Allen-chan, don't be so freaked out. Girls aren't that different from boys!" said Lenalee with a reassuring smile. Lavi looked at her incredulously. "Uh, you sure about that Lenalee? 'cause as someone who has currently experienced both, I can tell you two very important things that women have and men do no-OW!"

Lavi rubbed his head where Lenalee had smacked it, pouting ruefully.

"Stop being a pervert Lavi-kun. You're enjoying this way to much," she said reproachfully. Lavi smiled impishly at her, doing that weird one-eyed wink he was famous for.

"Aw Lenalee, what do you want me to do? Be a mopey prude like Moyashi-chan? I say, make the best of an awkward situation," he said with a grin.

"Exorcist-sama(s), I am s-sorry to interrupt, but you are....disrupting our store....um.....if....if you have s-stuff to purchase...if you could d-do so...." All three girls turned to see the manager of the store standing before them nervously. His blue eyes were twitching as he surveyed the damaged that had been done to his store.

The department of women's clothes looked like a tornado hit it, which, really, it had. While Lenalee was picking out new outfits for Allen, she had mentioned that they would be looking at **BRA**s next. Almost instantaneously, the white haired youth had disappeared. Lenalee had spent almost half an hour looking for him, before giving up and simply activating the dark boots and sending a tornado to lift up all the items in that section, revealing Allen cowering underneath a pile of blouses. The undergarment section had been totalled by Lavi in his mad quest to find a **BRA** with red rabbits on it. All he had found were black **BRA**s with little white rabbits in bow ties on them. Eventually, he'd gotten the sense to ask a salesperson, but not before _Gulliver's Ladies Apparel _had been well and severely trashed.

Lenalee winced and smiled sheepishly at the manager. "Sorry, we'll be out soon," she said with an apologetic bow. The man opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and hurried away. Lavi made a face at his retreating back and sighed turning back to face Allen and Lenalee. "Oh, well. Too bad. This was really fun! We should do this again Lenalee-chan!" exclaimed Lavi, gathering up his pile of clothing and linge-undergarments. His pile of undergarments.

Allen shuddered at the thought of shopping for **BRA**s againand rose to his feet, staring at the piles of clothes and....undergarments that Lenalee had picked out for him. Lenalee smiled at him and picked up the pile. "Come on Allen-chan, let's go pay," she said sweetly. Allen sighed and ran a hand through his white hair. "Okay....."

"And after we pay, can we put this stuff on? Seriously, it's kinda creepy that I'm wearing that creepy nurse's **BRA....**"said Lavi with a shudder, adjusting something under his shirt. Lenalee laughed as the three of them walked to the counter. "I'm sorry Lavi, but none of my stuff or Miranda's would fit you! It was the nurse or have you pitching forward every time you took a step," she said, giggling at the memory. Lavi pouted and touched his nose gingerly, remembering the various mishaps the newest addition to his body had brought him.

The three of them paid for the items at the cashier and then Lavi and Allen both chose an outfit (or rather, Lenalee chose one for Allen and forced Lavi to choose one that was halfway decent) and went to the changerooms to change.

Lenalee sat in front of the rooms, surrounded by the bags, eagerly anticipating the reappearance of her friends.

Lavi emerged first.

He was wearing a snug dark green halter dress that extended to the middle of his thighs and dark red shorts that stopped just above his knees. He was also wearing a dark red fingerless gloves that covered his hands and up past his elbows.

"Lenaleee-chan! How do I look?!" he cooed, twirling in a circle. Lenalee giggled. "You look like a really pretty girl Lavi-chan!" she said with a wide smile. Lavi giggled and then turned to knock on Allen's door.

"Mooooyaaaaashi-chaaaaan! Come on out! We're waiting to see how absolutely _kawaiii _you look!" fussed Lavi, knocking on the door repeatedly.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" came Allen's irritated voice. Lavi laughed and skipped away from the door, grinning goofily.

Slowly, the door opened.

Allen hesitantly stepped out, blushing profusely.

He was wearing a black, pleated skirt that stopped a few inches above his knees. He was also wearing a white, short sleeved, v-neck blouse that hung down past his waist, and a thick black belt about his middle. He looked like an adorable, white-haired schoolgirl.

"Allen-chan! You're so cuuuute!" exclaimed Lavi, running over to give the fifteen-yea-old a hug.

"Augh! Gerroff Lavi! You're smothering me with your boobs!" spluttered Allen.

Lenalee giggled as she watched her two friends.

_I'm enjoying this too much, _she thought to herself, _but really, I'll be glad to have these two with me on the mission. We're leaving tomorrow....I wonder what will happen? It'll be interesting, that's for sure. _

**Ah, super short chappie, and not my best work, but t'will get better, I swear! Just needed to do this little transition thing first. **

**Oh also, in this chapter I still referred to Allen and Lavi as **_**he**_**, because I forgot and I was too lazy to go through the whole thing and change each and every **_**he **_**and **_**his**_**, but I'll start referring to them as girls from now on! **


	3. Boredom and Bullets

**New chaptaaaaaaa! **

**Sorry for the wait, exams you know....As soon as mine were finished I started working on this! **

**Okay, the second part of the chapter annoyed me, and it didn't come out the way I wanted, but other than that, enjoy! **

**Btw, since someone asked, I'm totally a girl xp **

***Disclaimer **

**If I owned -man than Allen would actually have a British accent. (My theory as to why he doesn't have one in the English Dub is because it would just be too hot and girls all over the world would die of nosebleeds. Funimation couldn't risk the potential lawsuit) **

**Boredom and Bullets**

"Alice...."

........

"AAAAlice....."

......

"Aliiiiiiiiiice-chan....."

......

"MOYASHI!"

Allen jumped as Kanda angrily addressed her, and the white-haired youth glared at the Japanese man.

"It's _Allen, _Bakanda," she growled angrily. From beside her, Lavi chuckled. "Actually, it's _Alice. _Jeez, _Alice, _I've been calling your name for the past hour! You need to get used to it, we're almost at the school!" admonished Lavi. Allen transferred her glare from Kanda to Lavi. "That's easy for you to say, with your random, foreign, non-sex name that you don't need to change," she grumbled. Lavi laughed and ruffled Allen's hair.

"Don't touch that Lavi!" exclaimed Lenalee, reaching across the train car to slap Lavi's hand away from Allen's hair. "It took me so long to get it like that!" Allen groaned at the memory. Who knew girls spent so much time on their hair? She sure hadn't, until Lenalee had dragged her into the washroom and shoved all manner of strange things and products into her hair. Not to mention using some type of heat generating torture device called a 'Curling Iron' **(1) **that had burned Allen's ears more times than she could count. Now, Allen's hair was in some sort of twisted bun, with strands hanging down the back of her neck. Her bangs were also loose in front of her face, and Lenalee had curled them into perfect ringlets.

On top of the hair, Lenalee had also attacked Allen's face. There was now a solid layer of makeup on her, mostly foundation to cover her scar and pentacle, but with a fair amount of mascara, blush, and a bit of blue-ish eyeshadow, as well as a thin coating of lip gloss. This, coupled with the outfit she was wearing, made Allen feel like a doll.

She was wearing the uniform of Sparrowhawk's school, which was a short (far too short) red and gold pleated skirt and a white blouse with the crest of a golden sparrow on the left breastpocket. It also consisted of a red bowtie.

Lavi was wearing the uniform too, though she wasn't wearing her bowtie. Lenalee had also attempted to tame her hair, but Lavi's was much harder to deal with than Allen's. When Lenalee had tried brushing it, she'd lost the head of the brush in the tangled red waves. The hair wouldn't straighten, or curl, no matter how much heat or pressure Lenalee applied to it. It retained its permanent state of messy waves, and rejected any attempts to style it.

"My hair is just too fabulous as it is," Lavi had said with fluttering eyelashes. "The universe won't allow it to be tampered with. Sorry, Lena-chan!"

Allen sighed and looked out the window.

Leverrier had employed the Crows to use a secret method of sorcery to teleport Allen to a small church in a nondescript town in the state called 'Massachusetts' (**A.N/ Took me so long to spell that T_T**). There, Allen opened a gate to allow Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and Link to enter as well. From that town, they were now taking a train to Boston, where an escort from Sparrowhawk's would be waiting to take them to the school.

"How much loooonger?" whinged Lavi, pouting and twirling a lock of hair around her finger out of boredom. Lenalee chuckled. "Don't worry Lavi, it shouldn't be too long now. We've been on this train for almost two hours now...." Lenalee's upbeat attitude dissipated into a sigh. "I wish we'd get there soon...."

Allen smiled and leaned forward towards Lenalee. "Don't worry, like you said, it won't be long now. Besides, there's not much to look forward to once we get there...." Allen's mood darkened and a gloomy aura surrounded him.

Lavi reached over and grabbed Allen into a headlock.

"H-hey! L-Lavi....!"

"Aw....Moyashi-chan! Are you still put out about being a girl?! Come _on! _It's so _fun! _It's like, the perfect way to experience life from an entirely new angle! How many guys get the opportunity to see life through the eyes of the opposite sex? This is the perfect way to get inside the mind of a woman! With the information I'll collect thanks to this situation, no woman will ever be able to resist my charms again...." Lavi stared off into the distance, a dreamy, somewhat lusty look on her face.

_**Thwack! **_

"Ow! Len-a-_leeeee! _That hurt!"

"Stop thinking pervy thoughts Lavi!"

"I _wasn't!_"

"Tch, Don't even pretend you're not a pervert baka usagi,"

"Nuuuu! Not you too Yu-chan!"

"THAT'S KANDA!"

"Ah, Lenalee, Yu's scaring me...."

Just then, the door to the train cart slid open, and Howard Link appeared in the doorway.

Lavi's cloud of gloom dissipated, and she bunny-hopped out of her seat to stand directly in front of Link, startling the teen into taking a step back.

"Ah, hey Two-spot! Where ya been?" she cheered, floppy red ears bobbing up and down. A small tick appeared on Link's forehead, but other than that he remained impassive.

"The conductor has just informed me that we will be pulling into Boston station within the next five minutes. As such, we should prepare ourselves-,"

"We're here?!" exclaimed Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee simultaneously, wide smiles on each of their faces. Link blinked and nodded. "Yes. We will soon-,"

"Alright!" cheered Lavi, dancing on the spot. "We're finally here! Onto the Sparrowhawk academy full of hot, bootylicious-,"

_**Thwack! **_

"Ow! Moyashi-chan!"

"That is so improper Lavi!"

"_What? _C'mon, you gotta admit. We're going to be the only two sort of guys in a school absolutely _bursting _with-,"

_**Thwack! Wack! **_

"Owwwwww! A-_lleen! _Lenalee! Stop hitting me!"

The train screeched to a stop and Link blinked twice before turning around to exit the compartment.

"I will go have an attendant retrieve our luggage. We will meet up outside of the train," he deadpanned, walking away.

Lavi narrowed her eyes and sniffed haughtily.

"That two-spotted toad. Why'd he have to come anyway. He's not a girl, so he can't watch Allen inside the school. He's just here to ruin our fun," pouted the rabbit.

Lenalee giggled as she stood up and put on a simple green cloak. "Remember Lavi? Link managed to get a spot in the school's faculty!"

"But Lenalee, I thought the whole reason that Komui turned Lavi and I into girls was because the Order couldn't get Sparrowhawk's to allow Exorcists into the school as anything other than students?" said Allen, standing up herself and putting on a simple black coat.

"That's true, but Leverrier got involved with Link's case," said Lenalee, her eyes darkening with the mention of the hated Hitler wannabe. "The school didn't really have a choice. Don't worry, I don't think we'll see him too much. Komui said that they could only get him a pretty low-profile job. The Mistress of Sparrowhawk's knows of the Black Order, and she's no fan. So we're lucky that the three of us got in at all!"

Ignoring his three companions, Kanda stood up stiffly and began walking out of the compartment. As he marched out, he bumped into Allen.

"Watch it Bakanda!" snapped the white-haired teen, eyes blazing. Kanda turned around rapidly, eyes blazing right back. "Teme Moyashi-," Kanda's growled response ended abruptly.

Allen was looking up at Kanda, her big blue eyes wide. Her bangs were partially obscuring one eye from view, and it stared up at Kanda through a veil of white. Her mouth was frowning, with the slightest hint of a pout tripling the cuteness of her already childish and adorable face and her hands were on her hips, adding to the endearingness of her position.

"...."

Kanda's voice deserted him, and he found himself stuck in position, staring at Allen with wide, panicked eyes.

"Eh? Yu-chan, you alright?" asked Lavi, tentatively poking Kanda's side. Kanda immediately jerked back and slapped Lavi's hand away.

"Tch. Damn rabbit and Moyashi! Thank God I'm not going to be stuck with you this entire f(oops!)ing mission," he snapped, closing his eyes and stomping out of the compartment.

"Well!" huffed Lavi, staring after the Japanese teen with a narrowed eye, "Someone is obviously jealous about not joining us in our excursion into the wild untamed jungles of estrogen!"

_**Thwack! **_

"OW! Lena-_lee!_"

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxo**

The four Exorcists and Inspector Link sat outside of Boston Station, awaiting their escort to Sparrowhawk's Prestigious School for Young Ladies.

Kanda sat on the farthest edge of the bench, facing away from the group and glaring at the ground like it owed him money. Lavi was beside him, swinging her legs back and forth and staring out into the distance with a bored look on her face. Lenalee sat on Lavi's other side, staring up at the sky. Allen was on her other side, munching dejectedly on a two-foot sandwich. Link sat beside him, sitting up with perfect posture and staring alertly forward.

Lavi shivered and then sighed, blowing a strand of hair away from her face.

"More waiting....I never thought that _this _mission would start out so _boring!_" lamented Lavi.

Lenalee chuckled, and placed a placating hand on Lavi's arm. "Don't worry Lavi, I'm sure the escort will be here soon," she said with a smile. Lavi pouted and then shivered again. "Ugh....but it's so _cold!_"

"That is because of Boston's close proximity with the Atlantic Ocean," deadpanned Link, not even turning his head. "Cold winds blow into the city, as well as large amounts of precipitation." Lavi turned to glare at the Inspector. "I knew that! I was merely complaining because I'm freezing my ba-, oh wait, I don't have those anymore.....I'm freezing my boobs off!"

"I hope you don't intend on using such vulgar language at Sparrowhawk's. If so, I assure you, you will be returning to your _precious _Order faster than you can blink."

The five representatives of the Black Order leapt up and whirled around.

Standing behind the bench was a woman in her twenties, with blonde hair pinned back and sharp brown eyes. She was wearing a long blue skirt and a white blouse with a blue jacket overtop.

"Are you the escort?" asked Kanda sharply, sheathing Mugen. The woman's eyes narrowed and she looked Kanda up and down with contempt filled eyes. The Japanese teen stiffened and tightened his hold on Mugen's hilt.

"I have been instructed to take Lenalee Lee, Alice Walker, and Lavi Savant-,"**(2)** here Lavi grinned, "-to Sparrowhawk's. It would be best if we don't doddle. If we get there soon you'll be able to join the other girls for dinner," finished the woman, turning around abruptly and beginning to walk away.

"Ahem, excuse me, Miss, but I believe that you were also instructed to take myself into the school as well, and to take Kanda to the front gates," said Link, taking a step towards the woman.

The woman stopped walking.

Faster than anyone could blink, she had whirled around, whipped out a gun, and fired five shots about five millimetres from Link's toes.

All of the Exorcists jumped, and Allen's left hand twitched, while Lavi's hand automatically went to the hammer strapped to his thigh and Kanda was in the process of unsheathing Mugen when another bullet pierced right through his sleeve.

All of them froze.

The woman smiled at them, holding the gun with practised ease.

"You Black Order folks think you're pretty high and mighty, but unfortunately, we at Sparrowhawk's aren't fans of your attitude, or your policies. The only reason our Mistress allowed your entry was because four of our girls have already been killed. One of the girls' parents was aware of the Order and insisted that we contact you, fearing for his other two daughters. Now hear this, Sparrowhawk's primary objective is the safety and happiness of our girls, and as the head of security at the school, that is all I care about. Should you do anything to compromise it I won't hesitate to take you out." The woman made a suggestive motion with her gun, causing the assembled Exorcists to sweatdrop.

"But um....Miss...." began Allen meekly. The woman raised an eyebrow. "You may call me Lieutenant," she said simply. Allen swallowed nervously. "Um, Miss...Lieutenant....Link and Kanda are supposed to come with us....L-link wasn't being rude or anything...," she stammered, looking at the gun in the Lieutenant's hand. The Lieutenant stared at Allen and then took a few steps forward, bending down slightly so that they were at eye-level. Allen blinked and then blushed, lowering her eyes slightly. The Lieutenant put one finger on her cheek, closed her eyes, and then nodded. She stood up and opened her eyes, placing one hand on a startled Allen's head.

"You," she said with a surprising amount of warmth, "Are very cute."

The Lieutenant than turned around abruptly and began walking away.

"Alright then, all of you, come with me. There's a cab **(3)** waiting to take us to Sparrowhawk's," Silence.

_More _Silence.

"Huh?" said Allen, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"What the hell did she mean by that?!" growled Kanda, extremely angry at the woman calling Allen cute for some reason.

Lavi laughed. "Even as you are know, you're still attracting the opposite sex eh Moyashi? Way to go!" the redhead clapped a blushing Allen on the back.

Suddenly, a bullet embedded itself in Link's suitcase.

"Hurry up!" commaned the Lieutenant. "I won't wait all day!"

"Come on you guys," laughed Lenalee, "Our adventure's about to begin!"

**Ugh, the second part of this chapter gave me issues. **

**Anyhoo, since Allen and the gang are going to entirely new school with new students and teachers, I realized that there was going to be an annoying number of OCs. I know how hard and annoying it is to try and keep track of OCs, so I decided to base some of them on characters in Animes already out there. **

**The Lieutenant is based on Riza Hawkeye from Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**(1) They probably didn't have curling irons in the 19****th**** century, but I do know that they had some sort of hot device that was used to straighten or curl hair. **

**(2) That's bookman in French ;p **

**(3) Not a taxi cab, one of those old-fashioned cabs drawn by horses. **

**Drop a review, my lovely Habibis! (Habibi is arabic for darling or something. My bestfriend is Arabic) **

**xoxo, natcat5 ;p **


	4. Of Twins and Tours

**Augh....I'm really bad with updating this story. It's just hard for me to write! And I have no idea where it's going! Anyhoo, this chapter is a bit short, which sucks considering how long I made you guys wait for it, but the next one should be up in a little over two weeks, as I've developed a fanfic schedule for myself in hopes to help myself update more regularly. Anway, without further ado.....**

***Disclaimer. **

**I don't own D. Gray-man. If I did, well, um, if I did....oh! If I did, Alma would still be alive because he is extremely super awesome! Hell yeah! I love that kid! **

**Of Twins and Tours**

"Welcome to Sparrowhawk's girls, your new home."

Allen blinked, looking out through the window of the carriage and up at the large building looming before them with awe.

It was a large building, dark red in colour with black outlining, window and door frames. It had ornate carving of sparrows and all over the building, with two statues of women flanking the main doors. The grounds were lush and beautiful, with one large fountain in the center and two smaller fountains on the left and right sides. A path cut through the grounds, from the main gate to the main doors. It was patterned with red, black and blue rocks that shone in the light. The whole building radiated affluence and etiquette, prim, proper, and rich.

Lavi whistled. "Jeez, what a ritzy establishment. Almost puts the Order to shame, eh Moyashi-chan?" chuckled the rabbit.

"That's _Alle-, _Alice,Lavi," growled Allen, one eye twitching. "But it _is _very nice.

"It is really splendorous," admitted Lenalee, staring at the statues of Sparrows in midflight, all over the grounds.

The Lieutenant smiled, and then turned to Link and Kanda with a scowl as the carriage reached the large main gates.

"Alright you two, end of the line. You guys may exit the carriage and go about your business," said the Lieutenant sternly.

"They won't be allowed on the grounds? Or to at least get a look at the school?" said Lenalee worriedly.

"Sorry Miss Lee, no boys will ever set foot on the Sparrowhawk land," said the blonde woman sternly.

Allen and Lavi exchanged looks, Lavi one of amusement and smugness, and Allen one of utter exasperation.

"Excuse me," interrupted Link, "Miss...?"

"Lieutenant," deadpanned the Lieutenant. Link sweatdropped and then cleared his throat.

"Um, Miss...Lieutenant, I believe the Vatican spoke to the Mistress of this school about my situation....," he said, trying to keep up his bravado under the harshness of the woman's gaze, especially as she was now idly fingering her gun.

"I am fully aware of your situation, Mister Howard Link," growled the Lieutenant, her eyes narrowed.

Everyone flinched at the Lieutenant's harsh tone of voice.

_Damn she's scary, _thought Lavi, sweatdropping.

"Uh...s-so, wh-what-," stammered the Inspector.

"You will be coming through the gate, but no further, your job will allow you entrance on the grounds, but in the school," said the Lieutenant. She then turned to Kanda. "You, however, will leave now."

The samurai, 'che-d', before opening the door to the carriage and leaping out, disappearing into the woods around the campus without a word.

"Do you get the feeling that Kanda is more grumpy than usual?" said Allen with mild concern.

Lavi shrugged. "Ah, Yuu-chan is just mad because this was his only hope of finding a girlfriend. He'll cool off once he chops down a few acres of trees. It's like therapy for him," said the redhead with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

The carriage pulled to a stop directly in front of the large black gates. The Lieutenant opened the door and stepped out, holding out her hand to help Allen down, who blushed at the warm smile the blonde woman was giving him. Lavi jumped down from the carriage, turning around to help Lenalee down. Link stepped down, adjusting his tie nervously.

"Make your self useful and get the luggage," said the Lieutenant, glaring at Link as she signalled to the gatekeeper to open the gate. Link flushed angrily at the way he was being treated, but stomped over to the back of the carriage to retrieve the luggage, clearly not willing to risk a confrontation with the Lieutenant and her gun.

The gates creaked open, and the three girls followed the Lieutenant up the path, with Link struggling under the weight of the luggage behind them.

"I will accompany you to the main hall, but then I must depart to attend to my own duties. Don't worry though, there will be two girls waiting for you who will show you around the school,' said the head of security, looking back to smile at the girls warmly.

"Is it just me, or is she suddenly in a much better mood?" whispered Lavi.

"Must be because Kanda's gone and Link's not staying," shrugged Allen.

They reached the main doors of the school, and The Lieutenant, performed a complicated sequence of knocks before the door opened.

Two identical girls stood in the entrance way, both dressed in the Sparrowhawk uniform. They looked to be about fifteen, with orange brown hair that was cut short and with the bangs spiked upwards. They smiled and clasped hands tightly, leaning forward.

"Hello! Welcome to Sparrowhawk's Prestigious School for Young Ladies!" they exclaimed.

"I'm Hikari...." said the one on the left.

"And I'm Kairi!" exclaimed the one on the right. "And we're...."

"The Hitachiin sisters!" they said together.

Allen blinked, Lenalee looked confused, and Lavi thrust her hand forward, immediately sensing kindred spirits.

"Hi! I'm Lavi, and these lovely ladies behind me our Lenalee Lee and Alice Walker," she said, shaking Hikari and Kairi's hands in turn. The twins giggled.

"Nice to meet you Lavi, Lenalee, and Alice," they said in sync, "I'm sure we'll be great friends!"

The Lieutenant nodded. "Alright girls, Hikari and Kairi will take it from here. I'll have someone bring your bags up."

Lenalee looked back at Link, who was standing on the path with the luggage, looking grumpy and neglected. "What about Link?" she asked.

The Lieutenant frowned. "Don't worry about him. I'll instruct him as to what his duties are as well," she said grimly, than she smiled. "You girls just enjoy your time at Sparrowhawk's!" The Lieutenant, patted Allen's hair, and then walked away.

"....Eh?" said Allen after a moment.

"The Lieutenant sure is weird. One moment she's out for your blood the next she's all smiles," commented Lavi dryly.

"Oh don't worry about her," said Kairi with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

"Yeah, The Lieutenant's really nice. She's just really stern and all. As long as you don't break the rules, you're fine. Plus she has a soft spot for cute kids; that's probably why she likes you Alice," said Hikari with a wink.

Allen blushed while Lavi nudged her with a roguish grin.

"Come on, dinner's started and we have to show you around before we go," said the twins in unison.

As the girls begin walking through the building, Lenalee posed a question. "How do you do that?" she asked. "Do what?" asked the twins.

"Talk at the same time like that," she said with a giggle. Hikari and Kairi blinked in surprise before smiling and looking at each other.

"We're just so close...." started Hikari.

"It's easy..." continued Kairi.

"To guess what the other's thinking." They concluded together.

"That's sweet," said Lenalee with a smile.

"You girls are really cute!" said Lavi with a grin that spoke of less than noble intentions. The twins smiled and Hikari turned to Kairi, cupping her chin and staring deeply into her eyes.

"Yes, we're cute, but Kairi is the cutest. Especially at night, when we-,"

"Hush Hikari!" gasped Kairi, a blush gracing her cheeks. "You're embarrassing me...."

".......EH?!" exclaimed Allen, jumping back in surprise.

"Whoa....." said Lavi, blood dripping from her nose as she stared at the twins with a wide green eye and mouth open.

Lenalee blinked rapidly in surprise and took one step backwards. "Wh-what are you guys doing?" she exclaimed in shock.

The twins drew away from each other, a blank look on their faces.

"What? Does it bother you? You see, our sisterly love runs _very _deep," they said, identical grins spreading across their faces.

"Um....th-that's......uh......th-that's.....," stuttered Allen, her face a deep scarlet.

"THAT'S HOT!" finished Lavi, a heart appearing in her left eye.

"Lavi!" exclaimed Lenalee, "You can't _say _that!"

"I don't see why not! Aren't we always supposed to tell the truth Lenalee? Isn't lying a _sin?_" pouted Lavi.

_Yes, but not when we're on an undercover mission! _Hissed Allen inwardly.

"Lavi," she said with a twitching eye, "Have you forgotten the....the _predicament _we're in now?"

Lavi blinked, puzzled, and then her green eye widened. She discreetly looked down and a blush spread across her cheeks at what she saw.

Boobs. Really big boobs. Oh crap, he was a _girl _now!

"Uh, uh, sorry. Um, I didn't mean-," she stuttered, her blush deepening at the twins' amused looks.

Hikari and Kairi laughed. "It's okay, we don't mind. We're flattered! Really!"

Hikari winked. "You're pretty hot yourself, _Lavi_," she said with a devious grin.

"Oh, _very,_" agreed Kairi.

The twins leaned in extremely close to Lavi, eyes sparkling and evil grins on both their faces.

"You seem like fun," said Hikari.

"Do you want-,"

"To hang out-,"

"With us? You're friends can come to, but-,"

"Well, we may be doing some things-,"

"That could offend them, but we think-,"

"That you might just-,"

"_Enjoy _them."

Lavi blinked and then a similar grin spread across her face.

"I do believe...." she said in a low voice, leaning forward so that there was less than an inch between her and the twins. "That I may just take you up on your off-,"

_**Wham! **_

Less than second later, Lavi lay twitching on the ground, eye rapidly swelling after a rather hard punch from a certain Moyashi.

"Ooh! Lavi! You're so....so....WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!" exclaimed Allen frustratedly.

"Oh wow, quite a temper for such a little girl," commented Hikari.

"Hikari, doesn't that remind you of a certain someone?" mentioned Kairi.

"Oh yeah, it does! I'm sure the two of them will be great friends!" laughed Hikari.

"Um.....should we continue with the tour?" asked Lenalee, stepping over Lavi's body as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Yes, lets," agreed Allen, smiling innocently.

Hikari and Kairi looked at each other and laughed.

"You guys are funny!" exclaimed Hikari.

"I think-," continued Kairi.

"That we'll-,"

"Have lots of fun-,"

"With you guys around!" they finished together.

Clutching her eye and pouting forlornly, Lavi got to her feet. "I see how it is. The whole world hates me," she said sullenly. "So we gonna finish the tour or what?"

Hikari and Kairi blinked.

"Well, we're _supposed _to...."

"But that's just so _boring!_"

"We _hate _being bored."

"So how about-,"

"We just go straight to dinner!"

"And then we can meet the others!"

"And then _they _can give you a tour!"

"While _we-_,"

"Hush Hikari! Teehee, we don't want to offend anybody...."

The twins giggled, while Allen blushed, Lenalee sweatdropped, and Lavi grinned, immediately perking up at the thought of meeting more girls. "I'm all for that plan! Let's go straight to dinner!" she said with a grin.

Allen's stomach grumbled. "Yeah! I'm all for dinner! Dinner's a great idea!" she exclaimed. "Do you have any mitarashi dango?"

Lenalee sweatdropped. _Uh-oh, will the kitchens even have enough to support Allen's appetite? _

The twins smiled, and Hikari grabbed Lavi's hand, while Kairi grabbed Lenalee's and Allen's.

"Come on! Everyone's dying to meet you! You're amazing adventure at Sparrowhawk's is about to begin!"

***Sighs* Well there you go. Hope it wasn't too horrible, my life has been uber busy, and I've got like a bajillion fanfics on the go. Oh yeah, go check out my other -man fanfic, **_**Innocence Revolution. **_**It's pretty good so far, if I do say so myself. **

**Hikari and Kairi are based off of Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club. (So not Kairi from Kingdom Hearts) Yes, they were originally boys, but I couldn't resist! **

**So, you know, drop a review, tell me what you think of the Hitachiin sisters, and whenever you have time, go watch Ouran High School Host Club! Honestly, a part of your life is missing if you haven't watch that uberly hilarious anime. I'll probably update on time, as in, about two weeks, because I'm actually pretty excited about next chapter! **

**xoxo, natcat5 ;p **


	5. Meetings and Mountains of food

**Ah....a week later than intended. Much apologies. I actually never stopped working on this chapter, and wrote a little bit almost every day. Though I wrote most of it in French class yesterday. **

**Even though they're replaced by anime characters, there's still a sh*tload of OCs in this chapter technically, so apologies. **

***Disclaimer **

**If I owned D. Gray-man....Tyki Mikk. Strip Club. 'nuff said. **

**Meetings and Mountains (of food) **

(It's getting harder and harder to come up with chapter names T_T)

"This...." said Allen, looking around with awe, "...is the cafeteria?"

The cafeteria of Sparrowhawk's Prestigious School for Young Ladies resembled the setting of a country club, with soft pink carpeting, walls with floral wallpaper, and tables that had couches instead of chairs. The tables were round, and situated at various points around the room, with semicircle couches. There were three large fountains around the room, each spouting three different drinks from three different faucets. A large buffet table ran along one wall and then turned to run down another, offering a huge amount of a wide variety of food. Very few girls were lined up at the buffet, as most already had their dinner and were situated at their tables.

"Woah...." said Lavi, staring, not at the food, but at the girls. Unlike another someone....

Allen stared at the buffet table, eyes shining as she saw the desert table at the end. She turned slowly towards the Hitachiin sisters, tears brimming in her eyes.

"C-can I...?" she whimpered softly, looking at the buffet out of the corner of her eye.

The twins looked at each other and laughed.

"You don't need our permission, go ahead!" they giggled.

Allen needed no further prompting and sped off in the direction of the buffet.

Kairi turned to Lenalee and Lavi, a questioning look in her eye.

"I'm actually not hungry," said Lenalee, answering Kairi's unasked question, "I'd rather meet your friends, truth be told."

"Me too!" exclaimed Lavi, barely able to contain all the 'strikes' that were coursing through her body.

Hikari and Kairi looked at each other.

"Well alright, let's go then!" they exclaimed in sync, joining hands and skipping off towards one of the tables.

Lavi and Lenalee followed Hikari and Kairi over to a table not to far from the door, occupied already by four girls.

Hikari and Kairi slid onto one of the couches and beckoned for Lavi and Lenalee to do the same. The two exorcists slid onto the couch beside the twins, and observed the occupants of the couch on the other side of the table.

One of them was a small girl with short brown hair and huge brown eyes. She smiled at Lavi and Lenalee, while glaring at the twins who were winking flirtatiously at her. The other three girls were all blonde. One with long, pale blonde hair, the other with golden hair pulled back in a braid, and the third with bright blonde hair that spiked in every direction, with a bunch of it pulled back in a spiky ponytail.

The pale blonde smiled and gave a small wave.

"Hi, I'm Winry!" she said cheerfully, "Welcome to Sparrowhawk's!"

Lenalee smiled back. "Nice to meet you Winry! I'm Lenalee, and this is Lavi. Our friend Alice is getting dinner right now, but she should be....um....she'll get here eventually," said Lenalee with a nervous chuckle, "Alice...has a big appetite."

"That's an understatement," laughed Lavi, "So who are the rest of these lovely ladies?" she purred. The twins laughed, while the golden blonde just rolled her eyes (which were a slightly deeper shade of gold than her hair).

"Oh great, just what we need, another Casanova to join the Hitachiin-Suoh club of perverts," she growled.

The twins looked at each other and blinked, then turned back to the blonde. "We don't answer to 'pervert' Ed-chan, we prefer the term 'rampant romantic'," they pouted in sync.

'Ed-chan' snorted in disbelief and turned to Lenalee and Allen.

"I'm Ed, and if I were you I wouldn't listen to a thing those two morons tell you," she said bluntly.

"Hey!" exclaimed Hikari and Kairi in protest.

Ed grinned roguishly at them, before yelping in pain as Winry hit his head with a wrench.

"Ed's a weird name for a girl," said Lavi, half to himself.

"Lavi's a weird name period," shot back Ed, this time ducking Winry's wrench.

Sighing at the antics of her friends, the brown haired girl rolled her eyes and turned to Lenalee and Lavi.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to ignore them. Despite the prestigiousness of this school, it's full of immature idiots," she said dryly.

"What about us!" exclaimed Hikari indignantly.

"Oh especially you two," commented the brunette bluntly.

"Haru-_chan!" _whinged the twins.

"It's Haru_hi," _protested the brown haired girl.

Winry rolled her eyes and turned to the side. Her pale blue eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Whoa....what is _that?"_

Everyone turned to see what Winry was looking at, and Lenalee and Lavi sweatdropped.

Allen was struggling towards the table, almost invisible behind the mountain of plates she was carrying. Silence fell on the cafeteria, giving way only to a few astonished whispers from girls at other tables.

Finally, Allen arrived at her friends table. She set the dishes down with a clank, and slid onto the couch beside Lavi.

"Hello everyone, I'm Alice Walker," she said politely, before attacking the nearest dish like a shark in the middle of a community pool.

"Eh....slow down Moyashi-chan....." said Lavi weakly.

"Grmf! 'aven't eaten since, Mnch! We left d'order! _**Munch! Smack! Crunch!" **_

Lavi and Lenalee sweatdropped as they turned away from Allen and her rapidly disappearing meal.

"Alice....has a big appetite," said Lenalee with a weak smile.

"Um....that's okay, Ed eats a lot too...." said Winry, still staring at the girl in shock.

"How come you have white hair?" said Ed bluntly.

Hikari and Kairi looked at each other. Oh yeah, her hair was white. What a thing for them to overlook.

Lenalee and Lavi winced, and Winry whacked Ed on the head again.

"Ow! Winry!"

"Don't be so rude Edwin-,"

"DON'T YOU FINISH THAT WORD!!" shouted Ed, blushing.

"My hair? Oh, I use that stuff....uh, something peroxide, right Lavi? To bleach it," said Allen, stopping her meal momentarily.

Blink.

"Uh, _why?" _asked Haruhi.

Allen smiled widely, "Oh no reason! Just bored I guess!"

_That was the explanation he came up with? I can't wait to see how he explains his hand...._thought Lavi, eyeing Allen's left hand, which was currently covered by a long white glove.

Lavi sighed, and then noticed something. They hadn't been introduced to the third blonde. She was currently looking away from the group, staring moodily off into the distance, deep blue eyes narrowed and pensive.

"Hey, what's your name Spiky?" asked Lavi, reaching across the table to twang one of the blonde's spikes. The blonde's head snapped towards the red-head and she Lavi's hand away with a glare.

Lavi withdrew slowly, wilting under the girl's very Kanda like stare.

"Um...that's Cloud. She's grumpy and inconversible basically 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Also, she bites," commented Hikari dryly.

"I don't bite," growled Cloud, glaring at the twins.

"Suuuure," they said together.

"At least I'm not a pair of perferts," she shot back with another glare.

Hikari and Kairi looked at each other and then leaned towards Cloud in unison.

"I wouldn't throw the term pervert around so loosely Cloud,"

"After all, aren't you...."

"Being stalked by one?" they teased in sync.

Cloud flushed and her blue eyes narrowed. "We do not speak of that _thing," _she hissed.

Noticing Allen, Lenalee and Lavi's confused look, Ed explained.

"Cloud knows this senior. She's kind of obsessed with Cloud and loves messing with her head. It's pretty funny to watch actually," chuckled Ed with an evil grin.

"It. Is. Not!" growled Cloud.

"Senior? Wait, just how old is this girl?" asked Lenalee, already concerned for her new friend.

"Not a _senior, _senior, a high school senior, so she's seventeen," explained Haruhi.

"What's a high school senior?" asked Allen, swallowing down a large bun.

"Oh that's right, you guys are from England right? I guess it's different there," realized Haruhi. "In America, there are four years in high school. Grade 9, 10, 11, and 12. Grade nine's are nicknamed 'Freshmen', Grade ten's are nicknamed 'Sophmores', Grade eleven's are nicknamed 'Juniors' and Grade 12's are nicknamed 'Seniors'," she explained.

Lavi blinked and scratched her head. "Oh yeah, I forgot it's different here,"

"Oh....so...what are we?" asked Allen nervously.

"You don't know?" said Winry worriedly.

"We weren't told much when we were sent here," muttered Allen, tearing into a turkey leg viciously as he imagined the different ways he could do away with a certain curly-haired, beret wearing, mad scientist.

"You guys need to find out before classes tomorrow, or else you'll kinda be screwed," laughed Hikari.

"Um...where would we go to find out?" asked Lenalee.

"I believe I can help with that,"

Another girl was standing by the table. She had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and ovular glasses. She was carrying a black binder, filled neatly with paper.

"Oh, hey Kyoya-senpai," deadpanned Hikari and Kairi.

"Oh great, the Queen of Darkness has arrived," muttered Ed, and then yelped as Winry whacked her head.

"Hello, my name is Kyoya Ootari. I'm a member of the student council here at Sparrowhawk's. You three must be the new exchange students. On behalf of all the girls here, I would like to welcome you to this fine academy," she said with a smile.

A chill ran down Allen's spine and she shivered at the Kyoya's smile. The smile reminded her of Tyki Mikk for some reason and Allen decided that she'd have to keep an eye on this girl.

"Nice to meet you," muttered Allen, slurping up some noodles.

"Hi! I'm Lavi!" exclaimed the redhead cheerfully, while reaching to try and grab a piece of one of Allen's pies.

"I'm Lenalee," said the Chinese girl sweetly.

Kyoya gave a small bow. "It's a pleasure, really. I couldn't help overhearing that you don't know what grade you're in," she said.

"Yeah," muttered Lavi with a sigh, "We have been denied information that is apparently very important." The corner of Kyoya's mouth twitched in amusement and she flipped open her binder, flicking through the pages until she found the one she was looking for.

"Ah, here we are. Alice Walker,"

Allen stiffened and hastily choked down the remains of a steak.

"...you are in Grade ten, along with Haruhi, Cloud and the twins."

"Yay! Alice-chan!" exclaimed the twins, giving Allen flirtatious looks. The fifteen-year-old blushed.

"Lenalee Lee, you are in Grade eleven, along with Ed, Winry and myself,"

Lenalee frowned. She wasn't in the same grade as Allen? Well, she _was _older....

"Lavi Savant,"

Lavi immediately perked up at her name.

"You are in Grade twelve. Hm...no one here is in that grade. But Cloud knows-,"

"Do not finish that sentence!" snapped the spiky haired blonde.

"Aw, I'm all by myself?" pouted Lavi.

"Sephy's with you too," said Kairi.

"Whos's Sephy?" asked Lenalee.

"The devil incarnate," growled Cloud.

Lavi blinked twice and turned to the twins. "I sense a story," she said, a mischevious and curious glint in her eye.

"We'll tell you later," whispered the twins. Lavi nodded and grinned in anticipation.

"If you didn't know what grade you were in, I assume that you also don't know your schedules. You'd think that the twins, being your designated guides, would have supplied you with such knowledge, but I'm afraid they can be just as hopeless as that fool, Suoh," said Kyoya, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Suoh? Didn't you say something about a Suoh, Ed?" asked Lenalee.

"Two words: Per. Vert." Said Ed bluntly.

"Tamaki Suoh is in our grade Lenalee, so you'll probably meet her," said Winry. "She's really nice, just a little....quirky."

"Tama-chan is the leader of a club," said Kairi. "Hikari and I are in it, and so is Kyoya-senpai. Haruhi's in it too!"

"Only because I owe the club money...." muttered Haruhi darkly.

"You should join too, Lavi," whispered Kairi.

"We meet after school in music room three! You should check it out tomorrow!" whispered Hikari.

"Maybe..." said Lavi, remembering that the time after school would mostly be used for searching for the Innocence.

"Luckily, I happen to have a copy of your schedules here," continued Kyoya, ignoring the other comments. She pulled out three blue sheets and handed them to the Exorcists.

Allen pushed her now empty dishes out of the way, and placed the blue sheet on the table, looking at it with a frown. Lenalee and Lavi also looked at their sheets.

"What classes do you guys have? Do we have anything together?" asked Winry.

"Um...I have....History First Period, Career Studies Second Period, Lunch, Principles of Mathematics Fourth and Science last. On the next day I have....Foreign Language...English.....Physical Education and.....Music," said Allen, flinching slightly at the last word.

"We have History, Math, Foreign Languages and P.E. together Alice," said the twins.

"I'm in the same History, Science and Foreign Language class," said Haruhi.

Everyone looked at Cloud expectantly.

".....Career Studies, Foreign Language....and _music," _Cloud's voice curled into a snarl at the last word.

Allen sweatdropped, and she wondered if the music class had anything to do with this 'Sephy' person.

"What about you Lenalee?" asked Winry.

The green haired girl recited her schedule with mild confusion.

"English, Foreign Language, Lunch, Social Science, Physics. The next day, Physical Education, Calculus....Lunch, History and...Dance," she said.

"We have Foreign Language and Social Science together!" said Winry happily.

"It appears we are in the same English, Physical Education, and History class," said Kyoya, "How interesting."

"English, Physics, Calculus and History," yawned Ed.

"You're Lucky Lenalee. You've got Ed for both your Physics and Calculus class," commented Haruhi. "Ed's an absolute genious at science and math."

Ed grinned. "Well being a child prodigy has its advantages."

Lavi was looking at her timetable with some irritation. "The heck...." she muttered.

"What classes do you have Lavi?" asked Allen.

"Uh....World Literature, Foreign Languages, Lunch, Theory of Knowledge, Chemistry. The next day, Physics, History, Lunch, Advanced Trigonometry, and Theatre Arts," she finished.

"Ooh, Chemistry, Physics _and_ Advanced _Trig? _Good luck," commented Hikari dryly.

_Well, it can't be worse than what Panda puts me through...._thought Lavi, though just the word 'Trigonometry' was sending deep-rooted despair through her.

"So, what was your old school like?" asked Haruhi.

Silence.

"Uh...." stammered Allen, trying to remember some of the lie they had concocted. Luckily, Lenalee had it down pat.

"Oh, The Rose Cross school is quite nice. We had many friends there, and the teachers were really kind and always looked out for us....."

_When they weren't sleep-deprived or concocting pointless and freakish experiments..._thought Lavi darkly.

"My brother is the Headmaster, and he always does what is in the best interest of the students..."

_Oh really? And what about when he shot me with a blow dart to save that damn Komurin of his? Or when he shot me with an OCTOPUS!! **(1)**_Thought Allen with a twitching eye.

"The other students are nice too. We're like a big family, and everyone cares about one another..."

_It's so easy to tell that Lenalee has never been at the point of Mugen...._thought Lavi with a sigh.

"...I'm actually getting a little homesick talking about it! I miss getting my brother coffee," said Lenalee with a sigh.

"I'm sure you'll grow to love Sparrowhawk's as well," said Kyoya, "Unfortunately, dinner is almost over, and I have some business to attend to before it's time to return to the dorms. Until we meet again, Alice, Lenalee, and Lavi." With that, the raven-haired girl gave another small bow, and walked away.

Another chill went down Allen's spine, and she doubled her resolve to watch Kyoya Ootari.

Lavi stared after the girl, pouting slightly at the girl's cool demeanour, before realizing something and turning to the Hitachiin sisters.

"Hey, Hikari, Kairi, speaking of dorms, where are _ours?_ And what happened to that tour?_" _

**Yeeeees, somewhat of a choppy chapter. And super abrupt ending. Blech. Once more, I apoligize, because I still have no idea where this story is going and as a result it's hard to write it coherently. **

**Anyway, the girls were: **

**Winry Rockbell, Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**Edward Elric (Edwina Elric now, lmao), Fullmetal Alchemist **

**Haruhi Fujiyoka, Ouran High School Host Club (wasn't intending to have any more Host club members after the twins, but since a bunch of people asked....)**

**Kyoya Ootari, Ouran High School Host Club **

**And.....Cloud Strife, Final Fantasy VII **

**Oh my god, I tried **_**so hard, **_**to not put Cloud in here, because he's actually from a video game and not an anime. But the Final Fantasy series and its counterpart Kingdom Hearts are often considered part of the anime grouping, and....and...I love them so much! It's taking all my self control not to put Roxas and Axel in here! I know like, no one will have heard of them, so I'm trying **_**really**_** hard.....(rocks back and forth) **

**This crossover thing is getting out of hand. (I might have to put a warning in the summary) **

**Any way, this should be all the main OC characters that will appear, besides Tamaki Suoh and 'Sephy' (another FF7 character, sorry) The others will prob just be teachers. **

**Unless....unless....people review and tell me that they **_**have **_**heard of Kingdom Hearts, and then...maybe.....(Roxas....Roooooooxas....Roooooxy-chan.....) **

**(1) I can't remember if Komui shot Allen with the tranq dart in the anime. But he did in the manga. And as far as I remember, he never hit Allen with that Octupus thing in the manga, but he did in that hilarious episode in the anime. (Just thinking about it brings tears of merriment ot my eyes) **

**Next chapter, things will get interesting. The first nightly search for the Innocence! (well, that's the plan so far...) And maaaaybe some Yu-chan. **

**Review faithful readers! Provide me with drive to write the next chapter! (And does anyone reading follow FF7?!) **

**xoxo, natcat5 ;p **


	6. The First Search for the Innocence

**Is this update faster than usual? I think it's been a little over two weeks. Which is good, because I think my normal update time is going to be every three weeks. I have three fanfics on the go, so I update one each week. However, this week, I finished a chapter for two stories! My other one has to be Beta-d before I post it, but this one is ready to go! Though it's just a bit short.....**

***Disclaimer. **

**I don't own D. Gray-man. If I did, The Exorcists would have defeated the Millennium Earl a long time ago. All it would have taken was a nice pointy pin to pop that sorry excuse for a balloon man. **

**The First (failed) Search for the Innocence**

Allen opened the door to her room, pulling on her Exorcist coat as she exited her room. The door seemed to boom extra loud as it shut behind her, and Allen winced, looking frantically back and forth to see if any of the other doors along the corridor opened, signifying that other girls had heard the noise. The white-haired teen released a sigh of relief as the doors remained closed and she ran as silently as she could down the hallway.

It was showtime.

Lavi sat on the edge of the fountain, waving her legs back and forth with boredom. Lenalee stood beside her, arms crossed and looking rather cross. Lavi turned her head slightly, and smiled when she saw Allen running towards them.

"There you are Moyashi-chan!" cheered Lavi.

"That's Allen!" snapped the fifteen-year-old.

"Sh! We don't want anyone to hear us!" chastised Lenalee as she turned to face the late beansprout. "How come you're so late? We were supposed to meet twenty minutes ago!"

Allen fidgeted in embarrassment. "I got lost," she mumbled, her cheeks red. Lavi blinked and then threw back her head and laughed. Her amusement ended abruptly as she peered closely at the white-haired Exorcist, whose blushed deepened.

"Allen! You're wearing the girls Exorcist uniform!" cooed Lavi, fawning over how _adorable _the teen looked.

Allen's face went tomato red and she shifted on her feet awkwardly, attempting to pull down the _way _too short red and black Exorcist skirt so that it covered more of her pale legs. "I-it's not my fault! S-someone took out my other uniform and put this one into my bag!" stammered Allen. Lavi laughed again and Lenalee had to stifle a giggle before hitting Lavi over the head. "Don't laugh Lavi, as cute as Allen looks, she's probably really uncomfortable; how would you feel if that was you?" admonished the green-haired Exorcist.

Lavi waved her hand offhandedly. "But you see, darling Lenalee, that would never happen to me, for the reason I do simply do not have the dainty form to pull of that outfit. Only slim, Lolita-like girls, such as Allen can truly pull it off," said the redhead with a wink. Lenalee raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what about me? Does that mean _I_ can't pull it off?" she teased.

Lavi blanched. "Eh...um....th-that is..." Lenalee laughed whiled Allen just released an extremely exasperated sigh.

"Don't we have an Innocence too look for? And besides, if we keep making this much noise, someone's bound to hear, and I'd rather _not _have a run in with that crazy Lieutenant," muttered Allen.

Lavi shuddered and Lenalee couldn't help but pale and nod in agreement.

"Alright," said Lenalee firmly, "Let's get started."

"Where do we start looking?" inquired Lavi.

"Komui said that there have been reports of suspicious characters in the area...apparently some of the girls from the school have seen people with what looked like 'star-shaped black tattoos' on their foreheads."

"Sounds like a poorly made Level 1," muttered Allen darkly.

"Did the girls see these people inside Sparrowhawk's?" asked Lavi.

"No," said Lenalee shaking her head, "They were walking around campus and they saw a group of them staring through the gate. Apparently, The Lieutenant scared them off."

"Where did Komui get this information?" asked Lavi.

"One of the girls father is a Finder. She contacted him immediately and he relayed the information back to the Order. He had intended to check out the School himself, but he's a guy so..."

"Say no more," said Lavi with a sigh. "Speaking of guys not allowed into the school, I wonder how Yuu-chan's doing, and where two-spot has gotten to...."

"After we search the school tonight, we're going to contact Kanda via golem. Um...I have no idea where Link is," said Lenalee with a nervous laugh.

"Allen, you brought Timcampy?" inquired Lavi, not remembering seeing the golden golem at any point during their mission. Allen scratched her head. "Well, no, I didn't bring him, but he popped out of my luggage when I opened it. I guess he tagged along..." muttered Allen. She hadn't brought Timcampy for a very good reason: She didn't want any recordings of being a girl. Now this situation would haunt her forever...

"Have there been any reports of Innocence-like activity in the school?" asked Lavi.

"Apparently," said Lenalee with a frown, "A month or so ago, a girl was found with her hands and arms burned completely black. She was found in the morning....apparently she had been staggering around campus all night. Nobody knows where she went, or what happened to her. A similar situation occurred three weeks ago, with another girl. She was found curled up in a closet, her hands-and feet-burned completely black."

A sombre silence descended on the Exorcists.

"If it is Innocence, it's one of the more violent ones," muttered Lavi.

"And no one knows where exactly the two of them were? Or what kind of substance could have caused that reaction?" inquired Allen. Lenalee shook her head. "No. They were both found in standard areas, and these areas were searched after. Of course, as no outside male help could be employed, it was left to the school's security team to do the searching, and they probably didn't know what to look for..."

"Hence why we're here," finished Allen.

Lavi sighed and then scratched the back of her head. "Jeez. I already don't like the sound of this. As fun as it is being a girl, I think we should complete this mission as soon as possible," said Lavi, wistfully twirling a lock of her now-long red hair around her finger.

"I agree," said Allen, before hesitating, a dark look on her face, "Well, partially. I agree about the mission ending soon part. It is _not _fun being a girl," she huffed.

"Okay, okay boys...or girls...settle down," laughed Lenalee, earning a grin from Lavi and a scowl from Allen. "Where should we look first?"

"Do we know what closet the second girl was found in?" asked Lavi. Lenalee shook her head. "No...but I do know that it was on the bottom floor, close to the cafeteria."

Allen immediately perked up. "Is that so? Well then, I guess we should start looking there! In fact, that's an absolutely wonderful place to start! Let us depart now!" she said happily, already skipping towards the building.

_**Bang! Bang! **_

"Not so fast."

The three Exorcists froze as they heard a familiar (and dreaded) voice.

Allen froze as a bullet hit the ground exactly where her foot had been about to land and she yelped as another whizzed over her head. Lavi jumped off the edge of the fountain and flinched as a bullet went straight through her collar. Lenalee gasped and jumped to avoid several bullets flying her way.

The Lieutenant stood before them, in full uniform, and glaring at them through narrowed brown eyes with her gun cocked.

"Ah...ah...it's you!" stammered Allen, waving her arms as she tried to regain her balance. The Lieutenant raised an eyebrow and stifled a smile. That girl was so cute. "Yes, it's me. I _am _head of security here at Sparrowhawk's, and as such, I need to be aware of all things on campus, including three students out _way _past curfew."

Lenalee, looking warily at the gun, approached the woman. "But Miss Lieutenant, we're Exorcists. How are we supposed to look for the Innocence if we can't leave our dorms?" she asked. The Lieutenant pursed her lips. "And I should care why? Right now, you're students of this school, and you'll follow the rules. Now back to your rooms, all of you."

Lenalee looked at a loss as to what to do and Lavi was looking at the gun with absolute terror. It was Allen that stepped forward.

"Lieutenant," she said softly, "You are the head of security here, correct?"

The woman's mouth twitched slightly. "Yes, I am."

"And you patrol all of the grounds?"

"Yes."

"Than....am I right to assume that it was you that found that girl? The one with the blackened hands?"

The Lieutenant recoiled as if she had been slapped, and then her eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth, clutching her gun tightly.

"....I'm guessing it's not the best of memories," said Allen softly. The Lieutenant didn't reply.

"Miss Lieutenant, I know you don't like the Black Order, but we're only here to try and prevent something like what happened to that girl from happening again. We want to protect the students here just as much as you do, and to do that, we need to have the freedom to search the school unthwarted. Please understand, we won't get up to any trouble, and we'll be able to protect the girls better if any....unwanted individuals show up," said the white-haired teen, not sure how much the Lieutenant knew about Innocence and Akuma.

The Lieutenant stared at the girl, her gaze soft. Then she sighed. "I'm not comfortable with this, letting young girls search for something that...that could do what it did to those poor girls. The Headmistress hates the Black Order, she has a grudge against you for reasons I don't actually know. I dislike the Order because it uses children as pawns and soldiers. I am against allowing you to roam the school searching for a dangerous substance. But...." the woman sighed again, "I am concerned for the safety of my girls. Two of them have been grotesquely injured, and there have been more and more reports of questionable individuals outside the gates...as much as I don't want to, I know that we need your help, in order to keep our students safe."

There was silence, as the full weight of the Lieutenant's speech settled on the Exorcists.

"Does...that mean we can search the school?" asked Lavi tentatively. "Without you or anyone else trying to shoot us?" The Lieutenant closed her eyes momentarily before nodding. "Yes."

The Exorcists each gave a sigh of relief and Allen gave a small bow. "Thank you, Miss Lieutenant. Your permission is much appreciated." The woman gave a small smile.

"Right," said Lenalee, "So right now, where should we-,"

"I'm afraid you won't be searching tonight however."

Silence.

"Um, what?" asked Allen, flustered.

"You three girls have your first day of classes tomorrow, I can't allow you to go frolicking about the grounds. You won't be able to function properly. For the first day at least, I'd rather you be awake, to keep up appearances if for nothing else," said the Lieutenant firmly, with just a hint of motherly warmth in her eyes.

.......

"Are...you serious?" asked Lenalee. The Lieutenant nodded. "Yes, I am. All three of you, back to bed. Besides, you don't have enough information to truly begin your search. I'll see if I can dig up some files on the...situations we've had at the school for you tomorrow, but for now, bedtime."

"Hey! We're not five!" said Lavi indignantly. "She has a point," said Lenalee wearily. "Tomorrow _is _our first day, and we'd fit in better if we were, you know, awake." Allen nodded and turned to the Lieutenant. "Alirght, we understand. We'll just contact our fellow Exorcist outside of school and then go back to our dorms," said the white-haired Exorcist.

The Lieutenant and turned, apparently intending to continue the rounds she had been doing previous to spotting the Exorcists. The woman began walking and then turned slightly. "Don't even think of putting one over on me, I'll _know _if you don't return to you dorms," she said in a low voice, before continuing on her way.

"So scary..." muttered Lavi, "Just like Yuu-chan,"

"Speaking of that bastard," said Allen with a sigh. "I'll contact him when I get back to my room. Timcampy's still in there....eating all of the snacks I brought with me. I swear, that golem's a bottomless pit."

_You're one to talk, _thought Lavi and Lenalee simultaneously.

"I guess that's it for a night," said Allen with a sigh. Lavi nodded and smiled, reaching over to ruffle Allen's hair. "Yep. We'll see you tomorrow Allen...at breakfast I guess. Unless you guys want to meet before school?" asked the rabbit. Lenalee shook her head. "No...we should probably let the day flow as normally as possible, get a feel for the school and just...observe. Maybe to talk to some of the students to see if they know something."

"That Kyoya girl looks like she knew everything about the school," pointed out Lavi, "She'd be a good place to start." Lenalee nodded and then turned to Allen. "Those twins look like they're always getting into something, I think they'd know a bit about what goes on behind the scenes at this school," she suggested. Allen sweatdropped at the prospect of facing the pervy twins, but nodded.

"Alright!" cheered Lavi. "Until tomorrow then!"

Allen returned to her room, sighing as she closed the door behind her. Timcampy looked back from where it was snacking on a sandwich. "Hey Tim," said Allen with a smile. "I'm back early, I got sent to my room," she said with a pout. "Ready to contact that girly-haired bastard with a porcupine shoved up his ass?" she asked grimly. Timcampy swallowed and flew close to Allen's ear, mouth opening slightly as it prepared to transmit.

"Hey, Bakanda, you there?" said Allen coldly. There was a crackling sound. "Tch. Teme Moyashi. Keeping me waiting like that. What have you been doing all night?"

"Lights out isn't until 10:00 Bakanda, and we had to wait to make sure everyone was really asleep."

"Whatever, did you find the Innocence?"

"Er, no. We got stopped before we could start looking, by that Lieutenant lady."

"You guys are useless, letting her catch you like that."

"She's really sneaky Bakanda-,"

"Don't make excuses for your incompetence!"

"Who are you calling incompetent!"

"You, baka moyashi,"

"Not a moyashi!"

"Right, moyashi."

"You've got quite a mouth for such a girly man,"

"At a least I'm not _actually _a girl, _Alice-chan," _

"This is temporary! You'll look like a crossdresser for life!"

"Whatever old woman,"

"Ooh...Bakanda..."

"If you're done being a petulant little girl, do you want to continue your report?"

"Why should I? I could just leave you in the dark, since you're stuck outside with no contact with the rest of us except via Timcampy."

"Tch. Do you honestly think I care? I could do this entire mission by myself!"

"Except that you're not allowed in the school."

"You think that they could keep me out if I really wanted to get in?"

"Clearly, you underestimate The Lieutenant's sharpshooting skills."

"Mugen's faster than any crude gun,"

"Mugen might be, but are _you?_"

"Teme Moyashi,"

"Bakanda."

"Old woman,"

"Transvestite,"

"Cursed little girl."

"Hooker. And make up your mind! Am I an old woman or a little girl? Or are you really that dumb that you can't even remember your insults? You know what, don't answer that. Anyways, the Lieutenant gave us permission to search the school for Innocence unimpeded, but we're not allowed to search tonight."

"Why the hell not?!"

"She doesn't want us to be tired for school tomorrow."

"...Are you F(oops!)ing serious?!"

"Language Bakanda, lets not taint poor Timcampy's ears....though he's my Master's golem so it may be too late...."

"Shut the f(oops!) up, I'll say whatever I f(oops!)ing want!"

"Goodness, a young lady shouldn't use such foul words!"

"...._Moyashi...._"

"That's _Allen, _Bakanda. Anways, have you found anything around the perimeter of the school?"

"....No sign of any Akuma, or any other suspicious activity. So far."

"That's good. Watch the main gate. Apparently, poorly disguised Level 1s are often spotted looking through there."

"Tch."

"You know, you're not a very good conversationalist."

"Do you have anything else to tell me?"

"Just that some girls were apparently given some strange burns by something unknown. We'll be investigating that tomorrow. That's it."

"....."

"Oy, Bakanda,"

"...."

Allen stared at Timcampy, frowning at the static coming from the golem.

"Did Kanda....hang up on me?"

**Well, that wasn't too bad. I'm happy to say I don't completely hate this chapter. **

**Oh, by the way, I am beyond ecstatic about all the response I got last chapter! Out of the sixteen reviews I got, nine of them were PRO Kingdom Hearts! And the others didn't exactly object to it (didn't mention it at all actually, well one was sort of Con. But just one!). I am very happy. But, I shall go about this carefully. I don't want too many OCs. Still, the KH characters have given me a very good plot developing in my head, and it will help move the story along. However, the KH characters won't appear for awhile. Still, I'm glad for the support! **

**Review for faster updates! This one came so fast because I was so happy about all those reviews! **

**xoxo, natcat5 ;p **


	7. The First Official Day of School

**I apologize! My life is so hectic and full of crap right now...T_T  
Also, this chapter was evil. As fun as it was to right, it is so looong. I affectionately call it the chapter-that-would-not-freaking-end, because IT WOULD NOT END. This thing was twelve complete pages in Microsoft word, without the author's note. It's over 8 thousand words and its definitely my longest chapter. It's like, double the size of the others. **

**Anyways, yeah, this chapter is pretty random, and it's rushed at parts, since I wrote most of it in French class, but it has some good points (and some stuff that will actually move the plot along, yay!) and it's kind of ridiculous. I had such fun with the teachers...:3**

**First Official Day of (an utterly insane) School **

Lenalee splashed some water on her face, trying to wake herself up.

_I'm so tired..._she thought to herself, stifling a yawn.

Lenalee blinked sleepily and looked at her watch, sighing as she looked at the time.

7:45.

School didn't start for another half an hour. Beakfast would be over in fifteen minutes, and it would probably take those fifteen minutes for her to drag her tired body down to the cafeteria.

_**Knock. Knock. **_

Lenalee jumped. The green-haired teen turned around and walked quickly out of the bathroom.

_Is that Allen or Lavi? Did we plan to meet before school or something? _She wondered sleepily as she pulled open the door.

She blinked in surprise.

Before her stood a very beautiful girl, with bright blonde hair that fell past her shoulders and sparkling blue eyes that were looking at her...seductively?

"You must be Lenalee Lee," said the girl, "You're even more beautiful then described," she purred, taking a blushing Lenalee's hand and kissing it gently. "I, Tamaki Suoh, deem you a Goddess too radiant for mortal eyes. Truly, I am not worthy of your presence. And yet, I have been designated the great honour to guide you to your first class. I hope your blinding beauty will be able to tolerate my small, unradiant self, and I thank you profusely, because already, my life has become a brighter place in your presence."

Lenalee's face turned a dark red and she gently pulled her hand away. "Uh...th-thank you?" stammered Lenalee. Tamaki smiled brightly. "No, no. The pleasure is all mine! I was so excited when I heard new students were coming to the school! It gets boring with the same people all the time. It's very refreshing..." the seductive look once more fell onto the girl's face, "...to have the opportunity to meet a girl as unique and exquisite as you."

"Um, thank you!" squeaked Lenalee, feeling just a bit uncomfortable. "You're very beautiful yourself!"

Tamaki sighed and twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. "I know right? I've been cursed with the looks of an angel. It's quite troublesome really. All I can do is make the best of this Godly face, that's why I started the Host Club!" exclaimed the girl.

Lenalee blinked. The Host Club?

"Uh...is that the club that Hikari and Kairi are in?" she asked timidly. Tamaki let loose a beaming smile. "The twins? Why yes! They are currently two of the youngest members of our little club. We beautiful ladies, The twins, Kyoya, and myself, and most recently, my beloved Haruhi, have too much time on our hands, and therefore spend our time entertaining the other girls in the school, who also have too much time on their hands. You should stop by Miss Lee, we meet every day after school, and it would please us to no end to have such a beautiful girl as you grace us with your presence," said the blonde with a slow wink.

"Th-thank you for the offer, but I think I'm going to be pretty occupied after school!" said Lenalee, holding up her hands apologetically.

Tamaki pouted and her eyes went wide, tears bubbling up in the corners.

"Alas, you're beauty is to great to waste time on the likes of me..." she lamented sorrowfully, scurrying into a corner of the room and sitting with her arms around her knees, one hand drawing lonely circles on the ground. **(A/N LOL Tama-chan's emo corner...x3) **

Lenalee's heart twinged guiltily at the sight of the vibrant, very forward girl looking so dejected.

"Um, I'm usually busy after school, but maybe I could quickly stop by-,"

"YAY!" exclaimed the blonde, leaping up and hugging Lenalee tightly.

"I knew it was utterly impossible for anyone to resist someone as devilishly good-looking as I. Isn't it amazing, how well endowed I am? Ah...I see you are speechless in my presence. How rude of me to dazzle you like that..."

Lenalee patiently waited as the blonde continued on a rant about her beauty and then switched to a rant about the Host Club. The green-haired teen glance nervously at the clock by her bed and her eyes widened as she took in the time.

"Uh, Tamaki? Shouldn't we head to class now?"

"What? Oh! Right! Uh...what time is it?" the blonde looked down at her watch. "8:06? Only ten minutes to get to class! Come on Lenalee! I have the same English class as you and Kyoya! She always gets there super early and she likes me getting there early too! I don't like getting up early, I need my beauty sleep to maintain this flawless complexion, but Kyoya is always going on about responsibility because of the Host Club-which I'm the Queen of by the way-and she's been my bestest friend since I got here and-,"

"Um Tamaki? We should really go."

"Huh? Oh yeah! Class! Classes can be so pointless, don't you think? All I need to get ahead in the world is this dazzling face and my charismatic personality, but my Mother is, well, you know, you've probably heard of the Suohs, so yeah, but I don't mind, because one day I'm going to be super famous and-,"

"Tamaki!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, class! Onward to English then! Come on Lenalee-chan!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

Lavi poured up from the book she was reading, a book on American culture that Bookman had given her awhile ago. She'd read it rather quickly, memorizing, but not internalizing its contents. America was still a fairly new country, and it wasn't as tied to world affairs as the countries of Europe. Still, after waking up at about six o clock and realizing that there was still two hours and fifteen minutes before school started, the future Bookman hadn't had anything better to do, and really, the girls she'd met were so different than the girls she'd met in Europe and Asia. They were much more loose and liberal, and it was refreshing. Girls in the Eastern Hemisphere were complete prudes compared to the girls here, and Lavi would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying this new brand of female that she was encountering.

_I wasn't just joking around when I said this was a great opportunity, _she mused with a small smile, _this is the perfect chance to get a look at another culture _and _another gender. I could probably write a book on this whole experience. _

Lavi looked back down at the book, looking over the blurry pictures of America's biggest cities. Commercial shopping centres were all over them and Lavi marvelled up them; so different from the traditional marketplaces on the other side of the world. America really was an interesting country, it was to bad they were confined to the school.

Lavi looked up from the book as she heard a heavy knock at her door. The redhead placed the book on the desk and jumped off the chair, walking jauntily over to the door and plastering a wide, friendly grin on her face as she opened it.

Lavi shrieked and leapt back.

Standing before her was a tall, muscular girl with tan skin and silver (silver!) hair that fell in straight locks down her back. Her eyes were a piercing, scary green and she exuded a dangerous vibe that just _screamed _'run like hell'.

"Hello," the girl said tersely, looking Lavi up and down, "You are Lavi Savant? I have been instructed to show you to your first class."

Lavi, now over her initial terror (though still freaked out by the girl), nodded, and then paused, a puzzled look on her face. "Uh, that's nice of you...uh..."

"Stephiroth," said the girl bluntly.

Lavi swallowed. That wasn't an ominous, evil villain name at all, "Um, okay, uh, Stephiroth. That's nice of you, but isn't it a little early to be showing me to my first class? Don't they start at 8:15? Isn't it like, 6:30?" she said.

Stephiroth raised an eyebrow slowly. "It is currently ten minutes to Eight. I would appreciate it if you would hurry and get dressed as I have somewhere else I need to be. Don't keep me waiting," growled the silverette, the pupils of her eyes seeming to slit and become almost cat-like.

Lavi swallowed and backed up, slowly closing the door and chuckling nervously. "R-riiiiight. Yeah, sorry, ok, um, I'll just...berightoutokbye!" Lavi slammed the door shut and ran to check her clock. She'd only been reading for half an hour at the most! That crazy chick outside was...was...crazy!

Lavi leaned close to her nightstand and peered at the clock.

7:51

The redhead cursed under her breath and quickly pulled off her large nightshirt, sorting through the floor already littered with books as she looked for her school uniform.

_Alright, so crazy silverette out there was right. Better get ready quickly...she doesn't look like the type who take being kept waiting well. That's fine, I'm the master at getting ready fast and...aw crap. Where'd I put those bras? _

A few minutes later, Lavi reappeared at the door, slightly out of breath.

"Hey," she said, smiling at the scowling girl before her. "So, um, yeah, guess we can go-,"

"Follow me," snapped Stephiroth, turning around abruptly and stalking down the hallway. Lavi let out a small 'eep!' before running after the silverette.

_...Damn she's scary. _

"Your first class is World Literature, correct?" said Stephiroth, after they had walked for a bit and exited the dorm section of the school.

"Y-yeah," stammered Lavi.

Stephiroth turned to face the redhead, gaze serious. "Good. Now listen, because I'm only going to say this once. The World Literature classroom is in the World section of the school. Sparrowhawk's is divided into four academic sections. World section, in which Geography, History, World Literature, and Foreign Languages classes take place. Math Section, in which all variations of Math and Science take place. Social section, in which Social Science, Career Studies, Physical Education, and for some obscure reason, English take place. And Last, the Arts section. Where all the classes on the arts obviously occur. Clearly, as your first class is World Literature, you will be heading to the World section, which is just down this hallway. Your classroom should be the third on the left." Stephiroth ended her long speech and looked at a watch on her wrist.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I must hurry, or I'm going to be late for my meeting with Cloud. I have to get in her early morning mind-rape before school starts. Goodbye."

And with that, the silverette turned on her heel and stalked away.

Lavi stared after her, a wary expression on the redhead's face.

_That girl is seriously scary. And what's with her hair? Is she cursed too? And those eyes were freaking-wait. What did she say about Cloud? _

Lavi blinked rapidly, and her jaw dropped.

_Holy crap, was that 'Stephy'? _**(A.N. Let's pretend I changed it from 'Sephy', to 'Stephy' to girlify her name) **

**xoxoxoxooxoxo**

Allen opened his eyes.

_What a horrible dream..._he thought with a groan, sitting up and rubbing his eyes blurrily, brushing hair away from them.

_Since when is my hair this long? _He thought as more strands fell across his face.

"Wakey-wakey Alice-chan! You're gonna be late for your first class of the day!"

Allen jerked out of bed as he heard two familiar voices coming from beside him. He fell onto the floor, wincing as something on his chest bounced uncomfortably.

Wait.

Blinking the last residues of sleep out of his eyes, Allen looked up, startled to see two grinning girls leaning over him.

"Hope you don't mind. You're door was unlocked so we let ourselves in."

"Hey Alice-chan, did you know you drool in your sleep?" teased Hikari.

"Wah!" cried Allen, leaping to his feet, feeling that uncomfortable bouncing feeling once again.

"Wh-who-wh-what-,"

And then she remembered.

_Oh God, _thought Allen miserably, _It wasn't a dream! _

"Alice-chan, you slept super late. You missed breakfast!" said Kairi.

"What!" exclaimed Allen. "What time is it?"

"8:00," said Hikari, "Class starts in 15 minutes, and Breakfast just ended. You seriously slept in!"

_Crap, _thought the white-haired teen, rubbing her arm across her bleary eyes. "Okay, uh...uh...crap..." She was so _tired. _Ugh, guess this it had something to do with changing time zones or something, coupled with the late night...

"Hurry and get ready Alice-chan! We need to show you to your class, so if you're late, we're gonna be late!" exclaimed the twins.

"Oh crap, hurry up Alice! Mrs. Antiqua will start to randomly sing if we get their late!" exclaimed Hikari.

Alice ran over to her suitcase and hastily pulled out a clean uniform, running frantically into the bathroom.

"Just give me a second!" cried Allen frantically.

_If they leave me I'll never find my class! _

**First Period- **

"Welcome class!" exclaimed the happy looking brown-haired woman. "Today we have a new student! Miss Lavi Savant, I am Miss Hedervary, obviously your World Literature teacher. I hope you enjoy your time at Sparrowhawk's!"

"Why thank you! I believe I will!" said the redhead with a wink. Miss Hedervary was _hot_, plus she had a sexy European accent. It sounded sort of Hungarian...but it was totally turning him-

_Wait! I'm a girl! A girl dammit! Think girly thoughts! _Thought Lavi frantically. _Or more importantly, I should be thinking about how to start asking around about the Innocence. _

"Luckily Lavi, you have come at the beginning of a new unit. We will be starting a whole new section of literature!" said the teacher cheerfully.

Lavi blinked.

_Hm...this should be interesting. I'm pretty sure I've read everything out there-and memorized it besides, but I'd like to see what this class has to offer. _

Miss Hedervary began handing out a thick, paper back book to all of the girls in the class. She then walked up to the black board and began writing something in big letters.

Lavi ignored the book, looking instead at what the Hungarian woman was writing.

_Y..._

_A..._

_O..._

_I...wait what?_

"Class!" said Miss Hedervary excitedly, "this unit will cover a rather forbidden-but I assure you, exciting-category. We will be exploring the wonders of boylove! The first book we will be exploring is the wonderful classic, _Brokeback Mountain. _If someone wants to start reading..."

_Oh dear God, _thought Lavi, noticing with genuine horror that this particular copy of the book had _illustrations. _

_What the hell have I gotten myself into? _

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Hello Class, as you can see we have a new student," said the teacher, a grumpy looking blonde with eyebrows that defied description and a thick British accent. "Why don't you introduce yourself and then sit the bloody hell down so we can get started."

Lenalee frowned slightly at the grumpy teacher but then smiled for the class and bowed slightly. "Good morning. My name is Lenalee Lee and I'm an exchange student from the Rose Cross Academy. I hope to-,"

"That's good enough," growled the teacher. "Now sit down. If you start talking for to long you'll start to sound like that American git Ms. Jones."

Lenalee frowned again and went to sit down, somewhat put out.

Tamaki waved for Lenalee to come sit beside her, in a seat directly in front of Ed's. Kyoya was on the other side, looking bored.

Lenalee sat down and turned towards Tamaki.

"Uh, Tamaki, is the teacher always...this...uh..."

"Ms. Kirkland?" said Tamaki. "Not usually, just this semester she's been really irritable..."

"She's just upset because Ms. Jones is teaching Career Studies now instead of P.E., so they're both in the same section of the school. They're having a lovers spat or something," muttered Ed.

Lenalee flushed and looked down quickly. Had her brother actually been telling the truth about girl on girl love in American all-girl schools? Even with the teachers?

"Alright you miserable little American urchins," growled the English teacher, "We're going to be analyzing a novel based on the American Revolution. By the end of this unit, I expect you all to be able to tell me how much of a horrible, ungrateful little colony America was to England..."

Lenalee sighed.

_Why do I get the feeling all my classes are going to be like this? And meanwhile, the Innocence is somewhere in the school..._

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Allen pulled open the door to the History class, panting heavily.

_Oh man, _lamented the teen internally, _how the heck did I get lost? The twins were _right _in front of me...and then they just...weren`t. _

The teacher, a tanned woman with thick brown hair and amber eyes turned and smiled.

"Ah, you must be Alice Walker. Come in! Come in! It's okay if you're late on your first day. It gave me the opportunity to sing a wonderful song to the class..."

Allen winced as the girls in the class all sent glares at her, Hikari included, though Kairi was looking at her sympathetically.

"Uh, s-sorry," stammered the white-haired teen.

"It's fine!" said the teacher happily, "Don't make such a sad face! You are too cute to have such a sad pout on...just like my adorable little granddaughters...ah...Lovi~ and Feli~...so cute...even if Lovi is a wanted criminal...but the fact remains! You're adorable!"

Allen flushed and hurried away, blushing. What a weird teacher. She didn't look old enough to have grandkids.

Allen hurriedly walked over to an empty seat. It was one by a window and beside Haruhi. Already, whispers over her odd hair colour were starting. The teen sat down, face red with embarrassment.

"Here's a history textbook Alice," said Haruhi, "I picked one up for you since I figured those two boneheads would forget."

Allen blinked and then smiled, accepting the heavy text greatfully. "Thank you Haruhi," he whispered.

"Alright!" boomed Mrs. Antiqua, "Today we will be continuing to talk about the great days of the Roman Empire-,"

A collective groan arose from the class.

"That's _all _we talk about," moaned the twins.

"Mrs. Antiqua, shouldn't we be covering some new material?" prompted Haruhi.

"Nonsense!" exclaimed the woman, "The Roman Empire was the greatest nation known to man! There was not a place they did not conquer! All day and all night it was fighting and food and love-making! Truly it was a marvellous time..."

Allen flushed deeper and sank into her seat. She sighed and turned to look out the window.

_When will the day end? _She wondered. _We should be looking for the Innocence. What if more Akuma show up? And what if more girls get hurt? We should be doing something..._

**Second Period **

"Ve~ We have a new student today! Class, say hi to Laaavi ve~!"

Lavi twitched slightly as she regarded the spaced out looking teacher before him. She had red-brown hair with a wayward strand that curled perfectly at the tip, and her eyes appeared to be closed, even as she had her face turned towards the redhead.

"Ve~, I am Miss Vargas, your Foreign Languages teacher! The others already know this, but this is my first year teaching ve~. My older sister used to teach this class, but she got arrested for being in the Mafia. Ve~, but she escaped! I don't know where she is, but I know _sorello_ is thinking of me...anyways, do you want to sit down ve~?"

_Oh wow, they're all crazy, _thought Lavi, thinking that someone really had to update those books on American culture. Hey, that would be a fun project...maybe it would give her something to work on as she relearned all the stuff he already knew in these classes...

"We were working on conjugating verbs in Italian ve~. Oh, yes Lavi, I am from Italy ve~, and Italian is the language you learn in fourth year Foreign Languages. You might need to stay after class for extra help ve~?" asked Miss Vargas.

Lavi shook her head vigorously. "Nope. That's okay. I've been to Italy before and I can speak it...or understand it at least," she said.

Miss Vargas smiled. "Ve~ that's very good! Alright, let's start with something easy. How would you change _I eat pasta _to _I ate pasta_?"

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Hola! Welcome to Spanish Class! Senorita Lee, I am your teacher, Ms. Carriedo. I know you came late into the school year, so just ask if you need help, Si?"

Lenalee smiled at the happy brown haired, green eyed Spanish woman, the complete opposite of her grumpy English teacher. "Yes, I will, thank you!" she said happily. Ms. Carriedo beamed at her. Lenalee walked to an empty spot a couple of seats behind Winry. The blonde smiled at her and the green-haired teen smiled back.

_At least there is some semblance of sanity in this class, _sighed Lenalee in relief.

"Alright Class, for today's activity, we will be making a Spanish passport! Extra marks to those who can make it as authentic as possible! ...Not that I'm forging a passport for Ms. Vargas who is on the run from the Italian police. Oh no, it's not like I took care of her for many years and maybe dated/eloped with her. Nope, it's not like we're close or anything, not at all. So uh, let's get started on those passports!"

_...or not. _

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Hey everyone, listen up! Today we have a new student joining the class! This is Alice and she's from a school in England! But don't hold it against her! Don't worry Alice-chan, just because you come from the same country as that old woman Ms. Kirkland doesn't mean you won't become an awesome hero now that you're in America!"

Allen blinked twice. "Uh...thank you?" she said, looking at the strange, sandy-blonde teacher with the rectangular glasses and bomber jacket.

"That's the spirit! Welcome to Career Studies! Where I, the ever heroic Ms. Jones, will tell you all about the different Careers and the awesome ones that heroes follow and the boring, un-heroic ones that Communists follow!"

Allen searched the classroom for an empty seat, barely registering the teacher's senseless babbling in the background. She noticed that all of the empty seats in the class were around Cloud, the spiky haired blonde she'd met the other day.

After picking up some handouts from the teacher's desk, Allen walked to the back of the classroom to sit down beside the blonde. Neither teen said anything and Allen sighed, resting her chin on the desk.

_This is so useless..._

**Lunch **

"So, I assume by your faces that your classes went much the same as mine," said Lavi, pouting as she munched at the steaming apple pie.

The three exorcists were sitting at a table by themselves in the corner of the cafeteria, the first half of their first day having finally been completed. They'd chosen to sit by themselves for Lunch, so they could talk more freely about their opinions and about any Exorcist business.

"It all felt so pointless!" exploded Lenalee. "We spent the whole morning sitting in class, and the Innocence is still in the school somewhere! What if more girls get hurt? What if more Akuma show up?"

Lavi sighed and shrugged. "Well, it's part of the cover story. Currently we're just ordinary schoolgirls. And besides, we wouldn't be able to get much done during the day anyways."

Lenalee looked down into her lap sadly. "I know, it's just...what do you think Allen?"

The white haired teen looked up, a drumstick sticking out of her mouth.

"Mmf, schmck! I fink ur right...grmf! Can't do much...**CRUNCH**...though s'boddersome...**MUNCH**...anyhow, teachers 'r crazy...**SMUNCH!**"

"Yours too!" burst out Lavi. "I thought I was just unlucky getting two mad teachers!"

"Oh God," said Lenalee, placing her head in her hands, "Ms. Kirkland is so scary, I thought she was going to kill me when I said that America had a right to its independence..."

Allen swallowed and reached over to grab another plate. "Yeah, my teachers were really strange. One kept talking about fighting and food and uh..." the white haired teen blushed, "...yeah. And the other was just...crazy. And she's really patriotic about America."

"Well, at least one of your teachers was actually American," muttered Lavi. "I think every other teacher is a foreigner."

"Enough about that," interrupted Lenalee, "What's our plan for tonight?"

Lavi thought for a moment. "Well, we still don't know where to start looking. Actually, now would be a good time to start asking around about what happened to those two girls and those guys at the gate. Maybe then we can get a general idea about where to look tonight," said the redhead.

"That Kyoya person would probably know something...I should have asked her in English class," murmured Lenalee, half to herself. "If I see her at lunch I'll ask her, but otherwise I'll ask her tomorrow..."

"Isn't she in that club with Tamaki and the twins? Weren't you going to check that out Lavi?" said Allen.

Lavi looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah, I guess I will. Kyoya definitely seems to know everything that goes on in the school."

"I'm going too," said Lenalee with a sigh, "I promised Tamaki...she's really persuasive."

"I don't think Haruhi or the twins would know anything," muttered Allen, swallowing down a hunk of pork. "I don't know about Cloud...she doesn't talk much."

"You should try to talk to her. Maybe she had some traumatic experience involving the Innocence and it's rendered her semi-speechless?" offered Lavi, "What! It could happen!" she defended under Lenalee's incredulous look.

"I guess I could try," said Allen with a sigh. "So we ask around today and then try to make good on the information tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan!" said Lavi cheerfully.

"It's not a very good one..." sighed Lenalee.

"It's all we have for now," said Allen, about to shove a piece of cake into her mouth. The white-haired teen paused as she saw Lenalee's face.

"Don't worry Lenalee," said Allen gently. "It's only the first day. We'll find the Innocence and protect the rest of the girls here. It'll just take a little time is all."

Lenalee smiled at Allen's reassurance and reached across the table to clasp her hand tightly.

"Thank you," she said passionately. Allen smiled.

"Wow, even as the same gender you two can't stop flirting," muttered Lavi "Yu-chan's not gonna like that..."

"Did you say something Lavi?" inquired Lenalee.

"Uh, no! Nothing!" stammered Lavi quickly_, _"Is that it? Nothing else? Alright then, I'll just be off and start using my charisma to seduce- to ask these lovely la- to ask the students about the Innocence. Toodles!"

And with that, the red rabbit raced away.

"He's such a pervert," growled Allen.

"She," corrected Lenalee. Allen pouted in response. "I can't wait for this to be over and for me to go back to normal. This is _so _humiliating. _Everyone's _looking at me funny! I've lost all my respect and dignity as an Exorcist!" exclaimed the cursed teen.

Lenalee tried not to laugh at Allen's indignant expression. "Aw, why do you say that Allen? Just because you're a girl doesn't mean that people have lost respect for you. Or are you implying something about female Exorcists?" said Lenalee with a mock frown.

Allen flushed and shook her head furiously, holding up her hands to defend herself. "No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that. It's just...I don't know Lenalee. People have been looking at me funny!" pouted Allen.

"People?" repeated Lenalee, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," sighed the white-haired exorcist, "By people I mean Kanda."

Lenalee was surprised by that, her eyes blinking wide and her mouth dropping open slightly.

"K-Kanda? What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's just, whenever I try to look him in the eye or anything, he looks away and gets all flustered and crap. It's really annoying! We can't even hold a decent argument! He just looks at me and runs away! It happened when were talking last night via golems too! He just ended the conversation! It's like he respects me even _less _because I'm a girl!" fumed Allen.

Lenalee raised another eyebrow slowly. "And it bothers you that Kanda doesn't respect you?"

"Well yeah!" said Allen, a faint blush dancing across her cheeks. "I mean...yes, yes it does."

The white-haired girl wanted to leave it at that, but seeing Lenalee's searching look, Allen sighed and continued.

"I mean, we're both Exorcists and all, shouldn't I want to have a little bit of mutual respect or something? I mean, I respect his ability as an Exorcist and a samurai, even if he is a giant bastard. It's just...it's stupid that he keeps running away," she muttered, blush more prominent than ever.

Lenalee blinked, confused by her friend's words and even more confused by the prominent flush on their face. She opened her mouth, about to say something, when their conversation was interrupted.

A tan girl with silver hair walked up to the table, green eyes flashing.

"Um, hello," said Lenalee nervously. "I'm Lenalee, who are-,"

"In about five minutes, Cloud is going to come over here," said the silverette bluntly, startling both Allen & Lenalee. "Please giver her this," she continued, placing a piece of paper on the table.

"Uh..." began Allen, "But why-,"

"This is the most secluded table in the cafeteria, and Cloud is avoiding me, so she'll come here. She's also heard a rumour that I dislike you-," here she looked at Allen, "-because you have hair like mine. So she'll definitely come here to avoid me." The girl laughed and smirked. "That little puppet of mine."

Allen swallowed nervously. "And, uh, do you-,"

"Nope!" said the girl with an evil grin, "but the little puppet doesn't know that."

Allen and Lenalee looked at each other nervously and shuffled away from the girl, wary of the evil aura she was emanating. Thankfully, the strange silverette turned around without another word and walked away.

Allen looked at the small piece of paper with some alarm.

_Who the heck...was that...maybe 'Stephy'?_

"Anyways," said Lenalee, turning back to Allen. "What's up with you and Kanda?"

"Nothing," said the white haired teen quickly. "Nothing's up. Forget I said anything."

"Allen-,"

"You know, I think I'll follow Lavi's example! I'm going to go ask around!"

"But-,"

"See you at dinner Lenalee!"

Lenalee sighed as she watched her friend scurry away.

_I wonder what's up with him? Since when is he so concerned with what Kanda thinks? _

Lenalee frowned at the memory of Allen's prominent blush.

_It's not...? It couldn't be...? Komui's potion didn't affect him _that _much did it? Allen couldn't-_

Just then, Cloud dived into the little booth, scooting to semi hide herself under the table.

"Uh...hello Cloud," said Lenalee with mild amusement.

"Where'd Alice go?" mumbled Cloud from her hiding spot.

"She uh, went for a walk."

"...Dammit. That diminishes the effectiveness of this spot."

"...I have a note for you."

Cloud peeked upwards, her perpetual frown deepening. "A note? From who?" she growled, taking the paper from Lenalee's hand. Lenalee watched as the other girl read the note, blue eyes narrowing and then widening.

"That silver-haired bastard!" she cried, standing up and running off, "I'm nobody's puppet!"

Lenalee watched her go, mild confusion (and amusement) on her face, before she herself stood up, walking away from the now deserted table.

_I guess, I'll go and see if I can find Kyoya...?_

**Fourth Period- **

Lavi sat in her class, sitting stiffly in her seat as she waited for the class to officially start.

The redhead hadn't found out any extremely pertinent information when talking to other girls. The most she'd discovered was that many girls thought the school was haunted. There was apparently a ghost story circulating and Lavi planned to check up on its credibility at a later date. Perhaps the school had a library? Or records that would hold information on anyone who died in the school.

_At least it's a start, _sighed the redhead internally, looking at the blackboard with dread, _I wonder what horror awaits me in this class? _

The talking among girls died down as the door to the classroom creaked open. Lavi stiffened in her seat. Was there the slightest chance that this teacher was sane?

A woman walked into the class. She had dark brown hair and was wearing rectangular glasses, making her look very stern.

"I am Miss Edelstein," she said stiffly, "and if you're wondering why I am introducing myself it is because we have a new student. Miss Savant, I believe?"

Lavi grinned brightly and raised her hand. "That would be me, Miss Edelstein. The fabulousness that is Lavi!" she exclaimed with a wink.

There were a few titters and a few eye rolls from the girls in the classroom, but Miss Edelstein's eyes just narrowed. "In this class, comic antics will not be tolerated. Please refrain from idiotic and disruptive behaviour, or I will be forced to remove you."

_Chilly, _thought Lavi with a pout, leaning away from the frosty aura emanating from the woman.

"Now that that's over with, we may start today's lesson..."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Lenalee squinted her eyes, peering at the front of the classroom. Where was the teacher? Winry and the rest of her classmates appeared to be taking notes, and there was writing on the blackboard but who was there?

Lenalee gave up trying to see the invisible teacher and looked down at her notebook.

The green haired exorcist hadn't been able to find Kyoya, but she had found Tamaki, and the blonde haired girl had given her some random tidbits of information that she thought might be useful in the future. Apparently, one of the girls who had been injured had been a frequent visitor to the Host Club, and Tamaki had said that if Lenalee stopped by the club after school, she and Kyoya could tell her more.

"So does anyone have any questions, eh?"

Lenalee looked up. Had someone said something?

Noticing her new friend's confused look, Winry leaned in towards her.

"Yes, our teacher is actually in here. For some reason, it's _really _hard to notice Miss Williams. If you remember that she's actually there, it's easier to see her," whispered the blonde.

Lenalee blinked and then turned back to the blackboard area.

_Okay, uh, so, looking for an invisible teacher at the front of the classroom..._

Slowly, but surely, a woman began to blink into view. She was dark blonde with round glasses and a single curl that sprang up from her head. She had a somewhat lost expression on her face and she was holding...a polar bear?

"Wh_-what's she holding?" _whispered Lenalee, slightly panicked.

Winry smiled slightly. "That's Kumajirou. Yeah, he's real. Only guy in the school I think!" Lenalee couldn't help but giggle at the comment.

"Ah, Winry-san, Lenalee-san, please stop talking, eh?"

Both girls blushed and turned back to the front. Miss Williams smiled softly. "Miss Lenalee, I don't think you heard when I welcomed you earlier, so I'll welcome you once more. Welcome to Sparrowhawk's, Miss Lee. I hope you have an enjoyable time,"

Lenalee smiled and nodded. "Thank you Miss...uh...Miss..." Why couldn't she remember her name?

"Miss Williams," sighed the woman, clutching her bear tighter. "Okay, next lesson in Social Science..."

_Well, at least this teacher's relatively sane, _thought Lenalee with some satisfaction, before squinting as the teacher once again phased out of view.

_If you ignore the spontaneous invisibility and the polar bear. _

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Allen sighed in relief as she followed Hikari and Kairi into their math classroom, picking up a textbook as she did.

_Yes! I didn't get lost, and I'm not late! Of course, it's probably thanks to the twins... _

"Come sit over here, Alice-chan!" said the twins with simulataneous smiles. "This is the best spot in the class!"

Allen smiled and followed the twins into a corner of the class, near a window. Three desks were pushed together, and Hikari and Kairi each took a seat at an end desk. Hikari tapped the middle desk and smiled at Allen. "Over here Alice-chan!" she called.

Allen walked over and sat down, attempting to open her textbook and look over the material before the teacher came, but finding it hard with Hikari and Kairi fawning over her.

After the fifteen-year-old had left Lenalee in the cafeteria, she had run into a group of girls, who had wanted to ask about her hair (figures). In between stuttering out her weak peroxide answer and dodging other questions, Allen had managed to ask about the incidents with the two girls with the burns. Most of the girls had looked extremely nervous and like they wanted to avoid the subject at all costs, but another was really helpful, and stated that she knew one of the girls, and that apparently, the girl had been investigating the possibility of underground passages in the school when the incident had happened.

It wasn't a whole lot to go on, but it was something.

"Hello class, aru!"

Allen snapped out of her reverie as she heard a heavily accented voice from the front of the classroom.

A Chinese woman, with her hair in a small ponytail, stood at the front of the class. "I hope everyone had a good lunch, aru! You'll have to excuse me for being late, I prioritize eating over everything else!" the woman smiled and began looking around the room. "I was told we have a new student, aru? Alice Walker?"

Allen hesitantly raised her hand. Would this teacher be as crazy as the others?

The woman blinked twice. "Aiyaaah! You are so cute, aru!"

Apparently so.

The teacher then bowed warmly. "Hello Miss Alice. I am Miss Wang, your Math teacher. I see you already picked up a textbook, aru. We will be following chapter 14 today. Please try to follow along, aru! The twins will help you, yes?"

"Of course Miss Wang!" chorused Hikari and Kairi, each grabbing onto one of Allen's arms. The pinioned Exorcist sweat-dropped.

_Just...two more classes..._

**Fifth Period- **

Lavi dragged herself into the Chemistry classroom, thoroughly worn out. She had thought nothing could compare to Bookman's training, but at least the old man was relatively _sane! _All four of his teachers thus far had been crazy! Insane! Completely off their rockers! Miss Edelstein had seemed somewhat sane, (if a bit stern,) until she spent the entire Theory of Knowledge class explaining the benefits of decorum, cleanliness, and music. Lavi didn't think she'd needed to know the twenty different ways to fold underwear correctly, or how to do it in time to Bach.

In all honesty, the redhead didn't have high hopes for the last teacher.

Lavi sat down at her desk with a sigh, looking down at the chemistry textbook she'd picked up, and then looking up with some dread as the door creaked open and the teacher walked in.

The woman had gray hair (despite looking very young) and large purple eyes. She was dressed in a large winter coat with a scarf wrapped around her neck.

"We will start right away, da?" she said in a thick Russian accent, "Put homework from yesterday on desks!"

Lavi blinked, waiting for some introduction, before tentatively raising her hand. The teacher blinked, before smiling brightly.

"You have question? You wish to hand in your homework, da?"

Lavi felt the first thrill of unease prickling her spine.

"Um, no, I'm a new student so-,"

"You have your homework, da?"

"No, but I'm-,"

"Oh! No homework! That is not very good!"

"Huh? Please, can you just-,"

"That is not acceptable, I'm afraid."

"I think there's been some misunderstanding, you see I'm-,"

"You will have to be punished, da?"

"Wait, what? Can we talk about-,"

"Ah, now where did I put my water pipe..."

"YOUR WHAT?"

Lenalee stared at the black board with utter bewilderment.

What. The. Heck?

She'd arrived in the classroom, picked up a textbook, sat down, opened the textbook, been confused, looked up at the blackboard, and been confused further.

"You look kind of confused," whispered Ed with a smirk.

"I am," whispered Lenalee back. "I'm really confused by all those formulas."

"It's really easy," said the blonde, leaning over to draw a triangle diagram on the green-haired girl's paper."For example, if you want to remember the formulas for Voltage, Resistance and Current, you just put the V, the R, and I here-,"

"Oy! No talking!"

Both girls sprang apart as a bullet lodged itself into the floor between them.

Lenalee gulped nervously as she looked at her Physics teacher, who had just walked into the classroom.

She was an angry looking woman with blonde hair and dark green eyes. She was wearing a Swiss flag on her shirt, and was possibly related to The Lieutenant, if the gun in her hand and her trigger happy tendencies were anything to go by.

"Um, Miss, I'm sorry but I'm really confused," said Lenalee softly, lifting her hand.

The teacher's eyes narrowed. "Hey! Who are you! You're not in my class!" she said loudly.

_Why are they all crazy? _"I'm a new student. I just transferred from the Rose Cross School. My name is Lenalee Lee," said the Exorcist, eyeing the teacher's gun nervously.

_Is a teacher even allowed to have a gun? _

The blonde woman peered at Lenalee closely, before looking away.

"Yeah, yeah. I remember now. I'm Miss Zwingli. If you're confused, come after school, or look at the textbook. I have to move on with the lesson," she muttered, not unkindly.

Lenalee looked down at her book, full of strange formulas she didn't understand, and then back up to look at the clock.

_Almost over...it's almost over..._

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Why is everyone here insane?_

This was a science class wasn't it? Allen should be learning science? Like experiments and chemistry and all that crazy crap that the Science Division did back at the order, right?

So why the hell was she currently dodging _knives? _

"You must calculate," said the teacher, Miss Arlovskaya, "How long it will take for the knife to hit you at its current speed. If you miscalculate, you will get stabbed and possibly die. This is preferable to me, because than I can go and ask Miss Braginski to marry me instead of teaching!"

Allen yanked Haruhi out of the way of a flying knife and stared at the teacher in disbelief.

Mis Arlovskaya was a tiny, young woman, with long blonde hair with a bow on the top. However, she was absolutely crazy, throwing knives at her students as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"Yes, before you ask, this does happen alot," said Haruhi with a sigh, jumping out of the way of a particularly nasty looking knife (it was rusty).

Allen dived under a desk, cursing Komui to the high heavens for sending her into this school, and cursing the school for hiring such mentally unstable teachers. The teen winced as she felt several knives thud into the book she was holding protectively in front of her face, and she looked up at the clock on the wall.

_Just one more class...this is the last class...and then the day is over, and we can find the Innocence, and we can LEAVE THIS CRAZY PLACE! _

**Ahahaha. Sorry, this chapter was so random it probably sucked. I had lots of fun with it though. **

**Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School Host Club **

**Sephiroth (Stephiroth) from Final Fantasy VII (in the game, when he's not trying to destroy the planet or become a god, he enjoys playing mind-F**k with the game's protagonist, Cloud. He constantly refers to Cloud as 'puppet' and like manipulating Cloud into doing things. Sephy's a bad-ass 3) **

**All the teachers were from HETALIA AXIS POWERS! Which is basically a political cartoon in anime form. It has the countries of the world personified as people! **

**Miss Hedervary-Hungary **

**Ms. Kirkland-England/UK **

**Ms. Antiqua- Roman Empire **

**Miss Vargas -North Italy **

**Ms. Vargas (the one who's in the mafia)-South Italy **

**Ms. Carriedo- Spain **

**Ms. Jones-America (lol) **

**Miss Edelstein- Austria **

**Miss Williams- Canada (T_T it's so sad...but it's true. Everyone forgets about Canada...well except America.) **

**Miss Wang- China **

**Lavi's Chemistry teacher, Ms. Braginski- Russia (lol) **

**Miss Zwingli- Switzerland **

**Miss Arlovskaya- Belarus **

**I didn't make up the names, the creator of Hetalia gave the countries human names by fan request. **

**The personalities of the countries are the ones from Hetalia, so don't get made at me for making fun of a country! (Though you have to admit, there's a grain of truth to all the sterotypes)**

**IMPORTANT! **

**I noticed that I'm reaaaally close to 100 reviews. I've never gotten 100 reviews before! So people, pleasepleaseplease review! If you've story alerted but haven't reviewed, then you MUST review. I don't care which chapter, but review! Lets hit the 100 mark guys! Please! **

**Sorry for the lateness, probably won't be another chappie until exams are done (end of June T_T) **

**xoxox, natcat5 ;p **


	8. Let Us Count the Ways

**Tralalala~ So *cough* how late is this update? **

***ducks tomatoes* **

**G-gomennasai. I can't even beg your forgiveness...And after we finally got to 100 reviews! And beyond! T_T A-arigatou...all of you...  
Will it help if I swear on the DVD copy of Hetalia I'll be owning on Tuesday that the next update will be quicker?**

**Fail chapter title is Fail. **

Let Us Count The Ways we Can Fail at Accomplishing Things

"I can't believe," said Allen in between gasps for breath, "we survived that!"

Haruhi sighed and shook her head in resignation. "Just another day at Sparrowhawk's. At least your day's over, I still have to go and spend more hours of craziness at the Host Club," said the brunette with a depressed expression.

Both girls had just left (escaped) their science class, and were walking away from it with no particular destination, looking haggard and slightly pincushioned after being chased with knives for an hour and fifteen minutes.

Grimacing at the memory of Miss Arlovskaya and her crazy teaching method, it took Allen a moment to register what Haruhi had said.

"Oh! The Host club!" she exclaimed as she became more aware of the conversation. "The one the twins and Kyoya are in right? Lenalee and Lavi are both going to check it out today. Maybe you'll see them there!" Haruhi turned to the white-haired girl, eyes contemplative. "The other two transfer students are going to come? Are you coming then?" she asked. Allen sweatdropped and then shook her head profusely. "Uh, no. I've got to go…uh….meet some other people and uh…."

"Other people? Like who?" said Haruhi dryly, with a look that said she clearly wasn't buying it.

_Crap, I don't wanna go! _"Uh, people like um, Cloud, I have to ask her a question-,"

"Cloud usually comes to the Host Club after school because Stephiroth hates it there. If you want to ask her a question you'll have to come," said the brunette with a smirk.

Allen's heart sank at Haruhi's triumphant response and she tried desperately to stutter out another excuse, but was cut off.

"Look Alice-chan, I noticed that you and your friends were asking a lot of questions at lunch today. You seemed really interested in talking to a lot of girls. If you want to do that, and ask your questions, than you should come to the Host Club, because that's where most of the girls hang out after school. It's not that big a deal, it's not like we bite or anything –well, unless Hunny senpai has been cut off from sugar-and you might actually enjoy yourself. Everyone seems to. I just complain because I have to endure being harassed by Tamaki senpai and the twins. And Lenalee and Lavi are going as well right? It could be a good experience for you guys to meet new people and get the answers to those questions of yours."

Allen stared at the brunette, surprised at how observant and logical she was. She was a little worried that Haruhi had noticed their question asking as something more than simple curiousity so easily, but the Exorcist felt that the intelligent and calm brunette would be able to keep her observations to herself.

Allen began to think about the argument Haruhi had made on her going to the Host Club. It was a good solid one, especially if it was true that most of the girls gathered there after school. While Allen thought it was over-kill to have all three Exorcists asking questions there, and it would be beneficial for her to be elsewhere…

How was she supposed to say no to Haruhi? After how much she'd helped her today!

"Alright, alright," sighed Allen, blowing her snowy bangs away from her face. "I'll come."

**LINE.**

"Where are you headed now Lenalee?" asked Ed, exiting the Physics class along with the green-haired girl. Lenalee clutched her new Physics notebook tighter to her chest, making a mental note to bring a bag for tomorrow. "Um, some place called the Host Club. I told Tamaki I'd go-,"

"YOU'RE GOING TO THE HOST CLUB!" exclaimed Ed, whirling on Lenalee in surprise. The Exorcist jumped back, startled. "Y-yes I am. Is that a prob-,"

"OF COURSE IT'S A PROBLEM! IT'S-," Ed stopped noticing the stares they were getting and ducking as if in anticipation of Winry's wrench. After looking around nervously for a few seconds she stood up, eyes flashing.

"That Host Club," she growled, "Is a Club full of lecherous perverts. All of them. It's horrible. You go in there and…and…IT'S LIKE A MOLESTATION PARA-,"

Ed was cut off abruptly as a wrench slammed down on her head, causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head and her to fall to the floor.

"Geez," said Winry with a sigh, tossing her metal weapon up and down in the palm of her hand. "Ed never learns, does she?" Stepping over the unconscious blonde, Winry smiled at Lenalee and took the green-haired girl's hands in her own.

"Don't listen to Ed Lenalee. She's just bitter because she had a bad experience in the club. But it was only because Hunny-senpai had gotten woken up from her nap and was a bit grumpy. She wouldn't have called Ed short otherwise."

"M'vertically challenged, not short…," mumbled Ed from the floor.

"Oh…," said Lenalee, sweatdropping. "Alright then. Um, do you go to the Host Club then?"

"Everyday!" exclaimed Winry passionately, before shrinking back and blushing. "I mean, every girl here does. It's really, uh…entertaining. Especially since there are no boys here…," she muttered under her breath.

_Oh dear…Nii-san couldn't have been right about the girls at all girls school…could he? _"I've heard that a lot of girls go to that after school. I was thinking of going myself today-,"

"Oh! You should definitely come Lenalee-chan!" exclaimed Winry. "It's really fun and…and…wait until you see the twins and Tamaki and everyone in action. Like, I know you see them in class and everything, but when they're at the Club, and working, it's amazing. It's like, nothing you've ever seen! It's like being in a dream, complete with the random rose petals blowing around! Trust me, you'll love it there!"

"Alright," said Lenalee nervously, plastering a wide smile on her face. "Let's go."

**LINE.**

_Owowow…..is it legal for teachers to hit students with water pipes? Someone needs to update those history books….._

Rubbing her head ruefully, Lavi sighed and reflected on her day.

The first day of school at Sparrowhawk's prestigious school for Young Ladies, had been one of absolute and complete craziness. Her first teacher had been a crazy fangirl, her second teacher had been a pasta-loving ditz, her third teacher a music-obsessed meanie face, and her fourth teacher….

Lavi rubbed her head again, pouting. Honestly, she ought to sue or something. What if that _woman _had damaged her good looks? She needed those, whether she was a girl or boy, to seduce the opposite sex!

Speaking of seducing people….

Lavi looked at the door before her, unremarkable from the other doors at the school, and then up at the sign above it.

The Bookman Jr., of course, knew exactly what a Host Club was. She knew that that particular translation of the term referred to the Japanese rendition, and wondered why American girls were using it. She also wondered why they had a club that…did what Host Clubs did, in the first place. Did the administration know about this?

_Probably, _thought the redhead with an internal sigh, _honestly, these teachers…_

_Still…_

A small grin stole across Lavi's face and she rubbed her palms together.

_This could be fun. A club filled with hot, bootilicious girls perving on one another, hormones running rampant, estrogen everywhere, I nice shot of testosterone could definitely liven up the atmosphere, even if it's only mentally. _

Lavi looked up at the sign above her, caught between apprehension and excitement.

The sign read 'Music Room Three'. '

Taking a deep breath, Lavi pushed open the door. The redhead shielded her eyes at the bright light that emanated from its depths and noted with some confusion the flowers that had come blowing out. Was this the right room?

"Welcome to the Host Club!"

Apparently.

A girl stood in front of her, blonde, blue-eyed, and with an alluring smile on her face.

"My, my, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of your presence before." The girl took Lavi's hand and kissed it gently, looking up at the redhead from underneath her long eyelashes. "I would have remembered such luscious red hair and sparkling emerald eyes," she purred, straightening up. Lavi grinned and winked her one-eyed wink. "Well, you're not too bad yourself. Looking into your eyes is like looking into twin sapphire pools. Afloat atop a countertop of porcelain beauty," purred the redhead. Tamaki blushed and pushed her hair away from her face modestly. "Oh please, you flatter me," she cooed.

"Tamaki, aren't you going to invite our guest inside?" said a voice from behind the blonde. Kyoya appeared behind Tamaki, holding a clipboard and pushing her ovular glasses up her nose. She let out a chilling smile and bowed slightly to Lavi. "Welcome to the Host Club, Miss Lavi Savant. We are so pleased that you decided to join us this afternoon."

"Uh…yeah," said Lavi, scratching her head nervously. This Kyoya chick was giving her all sorts of chilly feelings.

"Well then, come inside?" said Tamaki with a wide smile. "Allow me, Tamaki Suoh, the Queen of the Host Club, to invite you into our humble abode."

Lavi raised an eyebrow. _For some reason, _she thought with an inward snicker, _I wouldn't really put humble and you in the same sentence. _All the same, Lavi followed the girls into the room, waving away the red petals that were blowing annoyingly into her mouth.

As the door shut behind her, Lavi blinked rapidly, adjusting to the bright light in the room.

Music Room 3, the base of the Host Club, was a large, spacious room with comfortable looking couches and neatly set tables adorned with expensive looking tea sets and flowers. Spread out among the couches and the tables were girls. _Many _girls. Girls of all types. Tall girls, short girls, skinny girls, plump (_deliciously _plump) girls, curvy girls, busty girls, redheads, brunettes, blondes, blue-eyed, brown-eyed, green-eyed. All of them giggling, laughing and smiling as they talked with one another. Still with those flower petals flying about.

_Oh my god, _thought Lavi, clapping a conveniently handy handkerchief to her bleeding nose. _I'm in heaven! _

"Hey! It's Lavi!" the synchronized voices of Hikari and Kairi called out from a table near the center of the room. "Hey! Lavi! Come over here!" Lavi smiled, discarding the handkerchief and walking over to the twins. Hikari and Kairi sat at a small table with three other girls, all of which were wearing prominent blushes and staring at the twins with wide eyes. Lavi slid into the empty chair beside the girls, winking at them all and casting a winning smile.

"Hello there ladies," she purred, fluttering her eyelashes suggestively. "I've heard that the girls here at the Host Club are enchanting, but I never would have expected three ladies as lovely as you."

The three guests looked at each other in surprise, before bursting into giggles. "O-oh, we're not hosts," one of them said nervously. "Really?" said Lavi, feigning surprise. "So you don't use that natural beauty of yours to seduce others? Rather, you just allow yourselves to dazzle from a distance?" the redhead smirked and leaned closer. The girls dissolved into embarrassed laughter and ran away, covering their faces with their hands.

"Wow Lavi, you're good at this," said Kairi, chin resting on folded hands. "No kidding!" exclaimed Hikari, "You're as good as the boss!"

"Oh, you flatter me," said Lavi with a grin. "So this is really what you girls do here? I mean, I know you call it a Host Club, but to think that you actually entertain girls…" Lavi sweatdropped, scratching her head. "Is the administration really okay with this?"

"Are you kidding!" exclaimed the twins. "Have you _met _the teachers?"

Lavi paled and shuddered as violet eyes and a metal pipe suddenly flashed in her vision. "Yeah….never mind…" she said with a shiver. "The teachers are weird."

"The _school _is weird," said the twins dryly. "This place is crazier than Tamaki."

Sensing an opportunity to find out information about the Innocence, Lavi leaned forward on her elbows, resting her face in her hands as she did. "Oh?" said the redhead, wide-eyed. "Why is that? Is there something besides the teachers that makes this place messed up?"

Hikari and Kairi looked at each other, and then simulataneously looked furtively over their shoulders.

"Well," said the twins, leaning forward as well. "There are…rumours."

"Rumours?" asked Lavi. "What kind of rumours?"

"Scary rumours," admitted Kairi. "About ghosts and hidden dungeons and stuff, underneath the school."

"Apparently," continued Hikari, "Four girls disappeared when they accidentally stumbled on the lower levels. The administration told us that they just transferred but…"

"No one believes them," finished Kairi. "It's too far-fetched."

"And a girl got burned or something when she accidentally found an entrance to the lower levels. People say that there's a vengeful spirit down there, and it's burning anyone that dares disturb it."

"Of course they're just rumours," said Kairi offhandedly, "It's impossible for there to be any lower levels to this school. It would mess up the whole foundation."

"At least, that's what Kyoya says," finished Hikari.

"Huh? What does Kyoya know about this?" asked Lavi, sneaking a glance at where the raven-haired girl stood with a clipboard, observing the going ons of the club with an impassive expression.

"Well, the girl who supposedly got burned down there was a frequent visitor to the Host Club," said Hikari. "Tamaki gets attached to people easily and when she heard that the girl- Chrona –had been hurt, she immediately wanted to find out what had done this to her and eradicate it."

"Of course, since we members of the Host Club are rather close, we got roped into his crazy schemes," said Kairi with a chuckle.

"But," continued Hikari, leaning back in her chair and placing her arms behind her head, "No one seemed to know what had happened to Chrona, just that she was found staggering around campus one day and then left the school without a trace-,"

"And even before then, she was kinda…weird,"

"Kinda? Try superbly freaky,"

"So no one was to bothered when she disappeared. They just thought she had been drinking or something and got kicked out."

"But then," Hikari's voice lowered. "One of her friends spoke up. She'd been quiet about the whole thing, but one day, at this very club-,"

"She was a frequenter too-,"

"She let it slip-,"

"To Tamaki, her regular-,"

"That Chrona-,"

"Had been exploring the seemingly non-existent bottom levels-,"

"And that when they had found her-,"

"Her arms had been-."

"Completely burnt black."

"And the teachers had made her promise-,"

"Not to talk about it."

"So then-,"

"The rumours started up again-,"

"And the boss became determined to figure out what had happened to Chrona."

"But Kyoya put a stop to the rumours and everything right away."

"She supposedly has the blueprints to the school-,"

"Don't ask us how-,"

"And she claimed that it's impossible for there to be any lower levels down there."

"So that kind of shut everything down."

The twins both took a deep breath, before leaning forward once again. Lavi watched them with rapt attention, memorizing and internalizing all of the new information.

"But three weeks ago-,"

"It happened again."

"A girl was found burnt-,"

"In a closet-,"

"She disappeared-,"

"No one would tell us anything-,"

"And the rumours started again-,"

"But then the administration-,"

"That is, The Lieutenant and The Head Mistress-,"

"Got really strict and forbid-,"

"Anyone from spreading-"

" 'Morbid rumours'" the twins finished together.

"I see…," said Lavi, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

The information she was receiving wasn't much of what she didn't know, the only new addition being the knowledge that the administration was trying to cover it up, and that Kyoya had blueprints to the school.

The redhead's gaze once again slid over to the Ohtori.

Why _did _Kyoya have blueprints? Did she actually have them, or was it a bluff? And if she didn't, then why was she trying to make it seem like there was nothing under the school? Did the girl have something to hide? Was there more to all of this then first seemed?

_I should probably go talk to her, _thought Lavi, narrowing her eyes, _she seems like the best bet for infor-_

"Lavi!"

The redhead was startled out of her thoughts as she heard the familiar voice of Lenalee ring out from behind her. Lavi turned, blinking her way out of the deep thought process she had immersed herself in.

Lenalee was walking towards Lavi, alone, Winry having been sidetracked by a small girl she called 'Hunny-senpai' the second she'd entered the club.

"O-oh, hi Lenalee!" said Lavi, blinking once more before plastering a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, hi Lenalee," echoed the twins, each looking around Lavi with a flirty grin on their faces. Lenalee blushed, remembering the twins' flirty, slightly perverted tendencies from the previous day. "Oh hi, uh, Hikari and Kairi," said the Chinese girl, smiling as she remembered the twins names. "Do you mind if I speak with Lavi for a moment?"

"Go right ahead," said Hikari with a smirk, "Kairi and I have…_other _stuff to attend to anyways."

"Oh…Hikari…" whimpered Kairi with a blush, turning away as her twin leaned close to her suggestively.

Lavi grinned while Lenalee sweatdropped and a horde of girls who had appeared out of nowhere began screaming loudly behind the twins. Lavi was just about to approach the girls, when Lenalee latched firmly onto her arm and dragged her away.

"Aw…Lena-chan…" protested the redhead with a pout.  
"I can't believe you're just sitting here flirting!" huffed the green-haired girl, "We're supposed to be getting information, remember?"

"Hey!" protested Lavi, "Give me some credit! I got a lot of good information out of those two!"

"Oh?" said Lenalee, pulling them over to an unoccupied couch where they could speak without interruption. "Yeah," affirmed Lavi, not taking a seat. "And right now I've got to go talk to Kyoya about blueprints to the school, which she apparently has. And why she's been saying that there's nothing under the school while everything else we've heard suggests otherwise."

LeLenalee raised an eyebrow at this new information, and looked towards Kyoya, face pensive.

"Wow….hm, maybe I should talk to her. She looks like the kind to get suspicious if you started asking questions out of the blue, and I _am _in her classes…"

"That's fine," said Lavi, relaxing. Kyoya gave her the chills. "I'll just, you know, keep asking around…" the redhead was unable to contain the flirtatious light from entering her eyes, and an angry vein popped out on Lenalee's forehead as she saw Lavi's lustful expression. The Bookman was saved from a vicious beating only by the commotion that suddenly sprang up by the front door.

"My oh My~! Aren't you just the most adorable thing in the world! Look! Look Mama! My darling daughter has brought a friend almost as adorable and sweet as she is!"

Allen yelped as she was accosted by a bubbly blonde girl with an expression of absolute joy (X3) on her face as she simultaneously crushed both Allen and Haruhi into a hug.

"Let _go _of me Tamaki!" mumbled Haruhi, her face smushed into the blonde's chest.

_Ack! B-breasts! _Thought Allen, face bright red as she was smushed into Tamaki's chest.

"Damn…Allen gets all the luck," muttered Lavi, observing from across the room. Her pout quickly turned into a grimace as Lenalee whacked her over the head.

"You, go rescue Allen," commanded Lenalee sternly, "I'm going to go talk to Kyoya."

"Yeah, yeah," said Lavi airily, narrowly ducking another angry swipe from Lenalee. The redhead turned and began walking towards the door, winking at the girls sitting at nearby tables as she did. They tittered in response and Lavi was unable to stop herself from changing course and walking over to flirt with them.

_STRIKE! _

Lenalee sighed and facepalmed. She was about to go save Allen herself when she noticed that Kyoya was already walking towards the area. The Exorcist's eyes narrowed, and she followed close behind.

"Tamaki, please refrain from suffocating Haruhi before she has paid off her debt. And really, is that anyway to treat a new guest?" admonished the black-haired girl, pushing up her glasses. Tamaki, halted in his smothering of Allen and Haruhi, and released them with a panicked expressions. "Oh no! My darling daughter! I haven't hurt you and your adorable little friend have I? Please forgive your Daddy!" The blonde once again enveloped Haruhi into a hug, sobbing into the brunette's shoulder.

"You're not my Dad…please let go of me…" muttered Haruhi.

Allen sighed in relief as he was finally released and cast a worried look towards Haruhi who returned his gaze with a look that said 'this happens all the time, don't worry.' Nodding, Allen took the opportunity to sneak away from the crazy blonde, whom she now filed under 'Komui-level crazy.'

"Wait!"

_Crap…._thought Allen, anime tears streaming down her face. The teen turned around slowly, trying to keep the grimace off her face.

Releasing Haruhi, Tamaki slid up to Allen, taking the white-haired girl's hand in her own and kissing it. "It's an absolute pleasure," she purred, looking up from under her eyelashes, "To make your acquaintance."

_Oh dear…_thought Allen with dread, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Lenalee approached Kyoya, placing an innocent smile on her face as she leaned forward to tap the black-haired girl on the shoulder. "Hey Kyoya, do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" she asked peppily. Kyoya raised an eyebrow as she turned slightly to regard the green-haired girl. She angled her head a bit to observe Tamaki continue to harass Alice and Haruhi serving tea to some of the guests, before turning back to Lenalee with a chilling smile.

"Well of course! It would be no trouble," she said smoothly. Lenalee smiled back, and the two of them walked over to a couch on the other side of the room. Lavi continued to enjoy herself flirting shamelessly with girls and Allen continued to try and escape Tamaki's grasp.

**LINE.**

"So, did you find out anything?" Lavi asked, hands held behind her head as she, Lenalee, and Allen walked back to the dorms after their stint in the Host Club. Allen sighed and shook her head. "No, I kind of got, you know, attacked by that Tamaki person, and _no one came to help me," _she shot a glare at both Lavi and Lenalee the former whistling innocently and the latter smiling apologetically. "Augh, what's the point of that place anyways. I don't get what they were doing there," huffed the white-haired teen. Lenalee blushed on Allen's behalf, and Lavi just laughed, mussing up Allen's hair. "Dear, innocent, Moyashi-chan," she laughed. Allen swatted Lavi's hand away irritably, crimson at her own naivety.

"Well I learned a bit," said Lavi, laughter fading away, "According to some of the girls, Kyoya's family, the Ohtori's, designed the school, and are constantly funding it. So her claims to having blueprints are pretty legit. The Ohtori's also invest a lot into the school, so that means if there _was _some strange, creepy underground thing, then they would have lots of reason to hush it up."

"Well, I didn't learn that much _about _Kyoya from Kyoya," said Lenalee, frowning, "But I learned a little."

"Apparently, the rumour circulating is that there's a ghost down there. It's the ghost of a student who died in the bottom layer. The lower level of the school used to be used for dorms, but in the school's early days, a fire broke out down there, and one girl was trapped and died underground. Everyone seems to think it's her ghost, and that's why the victims are burnt, but there's no hardfast evidence proving a fire, an underground dorm, or any of that stuff…according to Kyoya at least."

"According to Kyoya…" mused Lavi. "Seems to be a whole lot of that going around."

"So where does that leave us?" asked Allen, "What do we do to keep searching for the Innocence?"

"More research it looks like," said Lavi. "Start with looking into the school and its foundations, try and get those blueprints, and look into the History and see if there really was a fire, and if a girl died there."

"But even so, what would a ghost have to do with Innocence?" inquired Lenalee.

"Well, the ghost of the girl may actually be the girl's Akuma," pointed out Allen, before she frowned, "Though I think my eye would have picked it up…"

"So anything tonight?" asked Lenalee?

"Still no entrance to this underground place thing," said Lavi, "And still no sign of the Innocence. So actually _looking _for it is kind of out. I'd say our best bet is to spend tonight taking a looksy at the school records. Look to see if there were any fires or anything. I don't think the school's going to be too cooperative though, we'll probably have to break in."

"Alright," said Allen. "So we'll do that tonight."

"Actually," coughed Lavi, looking away from the white-haired teen, "_We'll _be doing that. As in, myself and Lenalee. _You'll _be elsewhere."

"What?" said Allen and Lenalee simultaneously, both halting their walk.

"If too many of us try to break in to the records, we'll get caught," said Lavi simply. "So only Lenalee and I will go. You, Moyashi-chan," Lavi grinned, playing with her hair as a mischevious grin spread across her face. "Will go meet up with our dear Yuu-kun and give him a status update, as well as look and see if maybe there's an entrance to the bottom level from the outside."

"WHAT?" shrieked Allen, causing several other girls to stop and look.

"Sh!" said Lenalee sternly, placing a placating hand on Allen's shoulder. "Not so loud."

"Lavi," continued Allen, in a lower voice, "I really think you should reconsider these arrangements. Since you seem to love-," Allen's lips curled into a snarl "-_Yuu-kun _so much, why don't _you _go rendevouz with him?"

"Ah, but Moyashi-chan, there's no point in breaking into the records if we'll just forget what's on them," countered Lavi smugly, "Sorry, they need my photographic memory."

"Why can't Lenalee go?" asked the teen through gritted teeth.

"Allen!" exclaimed Lavi in mock astonishment. "You're not seriously suggesting that delicate little Lenalee leave the safety this school to go traipses around outside alone with a _boy _are you? My, oh my, Komui will certainly have something to say about _that." _

_Dammit! _Cured Allen inwardly, glaring at the obnoxious rabbit in front of her.

"It's settled," said Lavi smugly. "Lenalee and I will go take a looksy at the records, and Allen will go meet Kanda outside and scope the perimeter for any outside entrances."

**LINE.**

"Are you sure that was a good idea Lavi?"

"Trust me Lenalee, the best thing for those two is for them to work out their sexual te-, eh, I mean, for them to work out their tension."

"…."

"….ehehehe….Oh look! Here's the office!"

"….the door's locked. Can you pick it?"

"Well, I'm no Allen, but I'll do my very best!"

**LINE.**

Allen was furious. She had just left the school, and was heading towards the rendevous point that the Exorcists had set up earlier. Her legs were freezing in the short exorcist skirt, she was still aching from the science class from hell, and she was in an extremely foul mood, certain to be made worse the second she made contact with a certain Japanese Exorcist.

"I'm going to kill Lavi, Tim," she growled darkly, eyes flicking upwards to the golden golem flying around her head. "I can't believe her- him- _it. _I don't see why Lenalee couldn't go. I mean, I'm surprised she didn't smack Lavi for insinuating that she was 'delicate'. I'm starting to think there's a bit of a conspiracy going on."

Allen stopped walking and sighed, looking up at the leaves of the tree that she had stopped under. "I hate this…" she moaned, feeling a surprising amount of sadness rush through her. "This all sucks. When can we get out of here…" Allen looked down, feeling extremely miserable all of a sudden. The Exorcist paused, and raised a hand to her face.

_What the…_

Allen's finger had come away wet. The teen realized with some horror that she had begun crying.

_What the hell? _She thought in panic, quickly wiping away the offending moisture before Timcampy could record it or Kanda could appear and never let her live it down.

_Why was I crying? Why did I get so sad all of a sudden? Sure this situation sucks, but it's really nothing to cry over…_

Allen rubbed her sleeve across her reddening eyes and blinked rapidly. "That was weird," she said out loud. _Could it be some weird side effect of the potion? _

"Oi, Moyashi! What the f(oops!) are you wearing!"

Allen whirled around to see the familiar muscular silhouette of Kanda, with Mugen's hilt sticking over his left shoulder. Allen stiffened, and automatically her depressed mood melted away, giving more to a more familiar one.

Irritation.

"They're called clothes Bakanda," she growled back. "Civilzed human beings tend to wear them every now again."

"Stupid Moyashi!" shouted Kanda, "W-why the hell are you wearing a skirt?" The Japanese samurai turned his head away at this comment, his cheeks having turned a particular maroon colour. Allen blinked and then looked down, and promptly released a stream of curse words that would have made General Marian Cross proud.

She was wearing a skirt.

That damn rabbit.

"It's…It's the female Exorcist uniform," she said, face burning in embarrassment. "Lavi switched mine with this one when I wasn't looking…"

"Well switch it back! It looks stupid on you…" growled Kanda, still looking away.

Allen felt a strange, dropping sensation in her stomach, and was momentarily stunned, the strange melancholy feeling from before creeping back up on her.

What _was_ that?

"B-bakanda!" stuttered the white-haired teen, suddenly deflated. "Let's just get this over with."

**LINE.**

"Found them yet?"

"No-o. Geez, this school is like, old as sin. I think it's been around since before the freaking Revolution. How can a boring old school have so much history?"

"You're a Bookman right? Shouldn't you be used to this kind of stuff?"

"Psh…but Panda isn't here. This is my break. This is when I _don't _want to be spending all my time on history."

"Well too bad, keep looking. I think a report on a fire would be pretty large, as they'd have to cover the damages, causes and expenses as well."

"_Fine. _Here, filey, filey, filey…."

**LINE.**

"This wall is stronger than the others."

"What?"

Kand shot an annoyed glance at Allen, before quickly looking away, returning to the position he'd maintained for the duration of the excursion: exactly 4 metres away from Allen, with absolutely no eye contact.

"I said," continued the samurai irritably, "That this wall is stronger than the others. I patrolled the whole perimeter, and this wall of the school is strnger than the others. It's made of a different material." Allen looked at the wall in front of them. It appeared to be the same red colour of all the other walls, and was made of wood, just like the rest of the old building. Allen stared at the wall, trying to find the difference that Kanda saw, but unable too. Too stubborn to admit that she couldn't decipher the difference, the white haired teen just nodded in agreement and stepped back from the wall. Kanda rolled his eyes, not fooled. "Baka Moyashi. The wood is different. This wall is made from Oak. The others are made from Maple."

"Oh," said Allen, not really understanding how Kanda had been able to tell the difference. "Well that's a little weird, maybe this wall was built at a different time, or something."

"Tch, obviously," growled Kanda, "Maybe it's because something happened to the old wall, like, oh I don't know, _it burned down?_"

Allen started at that, and whipped his head towards the Japanese samurai, than back towards the wall.

If what Kanda had said was true, and the wall was indeed different, and made of something stronger, than it was entirely possible that it had been built after something had destroyed the old wall, something like a _fire. _

Eureka!

_And, _as a bonus, if a fire that had supposedly been underground had been strong enough to burn down, or damage sufficiently enough to be rebuilt, then it must have been very close to this area. In which case, an entrance being somewhere close by was a pretty plausible idea.

"This is awesome!" squealed Allen, her voice rising to pitches that it hadn't reached since she was five as she squealed in delight. "Finally, we're getting somewhere! I'm so happy! Now we can find the Innocence and make sure the girls stay safe! Ooh, I'm so happy!"

Kanda stared at his partner with a mixture of confusion and WTFness. While he knew that the white-haired teen tended to be optimistic and happy, never before had he seen him skipping in circles and giggling like a little girl.

Which, as Kanda now realized with a blush, he was.

And really, it seemed like Allen was playing the part a bit _too _well. Really, did her normally pale face have to have that pinkish blush to it? Did her now shoulder length hair have to bounce and swish and shimmer in the moonlight like that? Did she have to smile so broadly that it seemed the sun and the sky and the stars were contained in her laughter?

Not that Kanda was thinking any of that, it was sort of hypothetical speaking, in a way. He was just annoyed because the Moyashi was acting retarded, that's all. He was annoyed and so he was making weird observations. There was nothing wrong with making observations. Nothing at all.

Allen seemed to realize that her behavior was unprofessional and downright weird considering her usual calm, gentlemanly like composure, and stopped skipping, the happy, giggling face replaced with a confused one.

"Uh…" she said, looking at Kanda with wide, somewhat bewildered blue-gray eyes. "I don't know what came over me." A blush suddenly made itself known on the samurai's face as Allen's wide gaze centered itself on him, and Kanda looked away quickly. "Tch. Whatever. Just don't do it again. It was weird."

Allen's cheeks burned in embarrassment and she angrily realized that she felt the prickling of tears at the back of her eyes and that melancholy feeling rising up again. "Well, who the hell cares what you think!" she shouted angrily. "You're so mean, I don't know why I bother! I can't take another moment of this! I'm going back in! I hope the Lieutenant turns you into a pincushion before you can leave the grounds!" yelled Allen, turning around and marching away with her hands clenched into fists and her hips swinging sassily as she sauntered off with a pout.

Kanda could only watched her go, stunned.

Whether that was from her outburst, or her hips, he couldn't say.

**LINE.**

"And so, the over-all conclusion for tonight is…"

"That the Head Mistress is a sneaky bastard and hid all those files."

"And that we discovered absolutely _nothing._"

"Well, not nothing. I was uh…*ahem* poking around some of the other files and just _happened _to stumble upon some of the students'…"

"Lavi!"

"Oh don't you 'Lavi' me, it was for the mission! Anyhoo, I discovered something interesting about Kyoya."

"Something interesting?"

"Yup. And I'm pretty sure we can use it to…_persuade _her to give us some information on the school."

"…."

"I know you don't believe in blackmail Lenalee, but-,"

"It's for the mission. Over-all, it will help these girls."

"…right."

"…"

"…."

"….."

"So…how do you think Allen and Kanda did?"

**LINE.**

"My lord, I have news…"

"Do you now? "

"Yes, it's about the school, the one that might contain Innocence."

"Oh? That annoying one? Yes, I was thinking about it. I contemplated simply destroying it, but as Sheryll-pon pointed out, there's no point wasting my akuma's time if there's no Innocence. Cake, Tyki ?"

"_Mm, no thanks." _

"Road? "

"~I already have some~"

"Oh…okay… "

"*Sigh,* _What did you discover?" _

"Well, I saw an Exorcist leaving the school grounds. He was alone, but he was definitely in the school."

"Oh ? How interesting!"

"~Does that mean there _is _an Innocence there~?"

"_Seems likely." _

"Indeed. And those pesky Exorcists go there first ! It's a good thing I've been having my precious Akuma watching the school, though it was pitiable that that wretched lady with the gun made it so that they had to survey from so far away. I think we'll kill her first ."

"~So we're going to the school~?"

"No sense in all of us going ! Tyki, you go to Boston, where my Akuma is phoning us from. Meet up with it and then go to the school from there. I'll send some more Akuma with you, in case you decide to attack, alright ?"

"_Hm…, so you want me to see if the Exorcist has found Innocence there, and kill them and take it if they have?" _

"Uh-huh !"

"_Very well. My tease have been getting hungry anyways." _

"~Aw…, can't I come~?"

"_You have to finish your homework." _

"~You're such a drag Tyki,~"

**Again, muchos des apologies for the late chapter. I can't even begin to beg for your forgiveness. And I don't even like this chapter. I was reading it and I was like, 'BLECH. WHAT IS THIS CRAP. HOH SHIT. I CAN'T POST THIS.' But I posted it because I figured crap was better than nothing. *shot* **

**Sorry if you felt like Allen was OOC towards the end, but there's a veeeery good reason he's acting the way he is. You should discover what it is by the end of next chapter, if you haven't already figured it out. Ehehehehehehehehe…**

**I had hearts at the end of the Earl's sentences, like it does in the manga, but FF got rid of them...T_T **

**Is it too much to ask for reviews? It'll help me update faster...**

**xoxo, natcat5 ;p **


	9. The Second Day, With Determination

**This was a fast-ish update right? **

**And yeah…didn't get too great a response to last chapter. It was definitely the least amount of reviews I've ever gotten for one chapter. Alas…I apologize for disappointing you…**

**WARNINGS: A certain silver-haired egomaniac with a potty-mouth. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own DGM. Have you READ chapter 199? Why in the world would I do something like that? **

**The Second Day, with a Side of Determination **

Day two.

Lavi took a deep breath, looking up at what she assumed to be her Physics classroom. She had wanted to leave earlier that morning, deciding that it would be best to get a head start in looking for her classroom since Stephiroth wouldn't be there to guide her. However, true to the Lieutenant's fears that first night, all three Exorcists had slept in. None of them having alarm clocks, or roommates to wake them up. The only reason Lavi had gotten out of bed was because Allen had ran to her room and banged the door open, still dressed in her PJs and with Timcampy flying around her head. It was thanks to the golem that Allen had woken up at all and, subsequently, woken up Lavi and Lenalee.

It was weird. Thanks to nights spent strictly studying with no sleep followed by days filled with endless walking, Lavi was able to function pretty well with no sleep. And she always got up early, no matter what. Sleeping in hadn't happened in…she couldn't remember the last time she'd slept in, honestly.

And as a result of that sleeping in, the Exorcists hadn't been able to meet in the morning to discuss the day plan. They'd met last night, conferred over their shared information, and had a rough idea of what they would be doing today. Lavi had written down the information she had memorized on Kyoya and gave it to Lenalee, incase the green-haired girl got the chance to question the black-haired Ohtori at some point that day. It was unlikely that Lenalee would do it though; she really wasn't good at blackmail. So the task would probably fall to Lavi at lunch. Allen was also going to look for that girl-Chrona-'s friend, who should be in her grade. She was probably a girl named Maka, as in the school yearbooks that Lavi and Lenalee had found in the school's office, she was the only one ever to be seen in a picture with Chrona. After school, they'd continue to explore the section of the school that had been rebuilt, looking for signs of an entrance underground or something similar. Hopefully, everything would go well in the morning, and they'd be able to meet and converse at lunch, without incident.

Lavi walked quickly down the hallway, carrying the book on the American Education System she'd brought to keep her from getting to bored in the class (and to find out just what the qualifications for teachers in America were.) She had a good idea of where the classroom would be, thanks to the silverette's explanation of the sections of the school the day before, and the fact that Lavi had all but memorized the classrooms and the hallways the previous day. As such, the redhead was pretty sure that the door in front of her was the door to her Physics classroom. Just as she was reaching for the handle, a woozy feeling came over, and she placed a hand on her stomach, feeling slightly ill.

_Oog…what was that…_

Lavi had missed breakfast _again, _but the feeling of wooziness and the unpleasant –but not painful- feeling in her stomach didn't seem like one of hunger. The Exorcist had been feeling off all morning, almost from the time she had gotten up.

_I hope Komui's potion didn't have any weird side effects…_thought Lavi with a nervous gulp, placing her hand on the door handle. _I really don't want to turn into a frog or something. _

Sighing, Lavi pushed down on the door handle, pushing the door open and stepping into the classroom. The Bookman Jr. tensed, mentally preparing herself for whatever insane teacher awaited her.

In the classroom, standing behind the teacher's desk assembling some notes, was a kind-faced woman with short blonde hair and an adorable white hat on her head. As the door thudded against the opposite wall, she looked up, violet eyes wide and startled.

"Oh?" she said, startled. "Are you lost? This is the Grade Twelve Physics class. I can try and direct you to the classroom you are looking for."

Lavi noted with some interest that her accent was a thick, Finnish one. She also noticed that, so far, this teacher seemed to be relatively sane, as well as rather nice.

Maybe today would go better than yesterday had?

"Uh, no," said Lavi, resisting the urge to wink at all the girls in the class that were now staring at her. "I'm a transfer student, Lavi Savant, today's my first day in the class."

"Oh!" exclaimed the Finnish teacher, smiling widely. "I don't think Mrs. Oxenstierna is aware of this. You should make sure she knows when she comes in." At that the woman left from behind the desk, walking past Lavi to exit the classroom.

"Huh?" said Lavi, confused, turning. "Where are you going?" The blonde woman turned, a confused look on her face, before smiling. "I'm sorry, I don't teach this class. I was just organizing the notes for my- er, for Mrs. Oxenstierna. She should be here soon. Why don't you take your seat?"

Somewhat confused, and suspicious, Lavi nodded and began walking towards an empty seat.

"Oh! But wait!" exclaimed the Finnish woman, running to the back of the classroom and pulling something off of a shelf. "If you're new, you'll need one of these, won't you?" The woman walked forward, plopping a large, heavy textbook into Lavi's hands. The redhead rapid-blinked before smiling widely. She knew that she wouldn't need it, but it was nice of this lady to give it to her. Really, if there were other teachers like her, maybe this school wasn't that bad.

Plus she was _really _cute.

"Thank you!" said Lavi warmly, "Miss…"

"Mrs.Väinämöinen," the woman warmly. "You can find me in to the Social Section of the school if you need anything, alright?" she said cheerfully, walking out the door with the cheerful smile still on her face.

"Thanks!" called out Lavi, smiling while watching her go with less-then innocent eyes.

But then, her view was blocked.

By a mountain.

Or something akin to it.

"Wh're you'n wh't 're you d'in 'n my cl'ss."

Lavi nearly jumped out of her skin as an extremely tall woman suddenly filled the doorway. Blonde hair tied back in a bun with rectangular, severe glassed perched in front of dark blue eyes.

And the expression on her face, was nothing short of terrifying.

_Oh dear sweet baby jesus on sliced bread! Please don't tell me that's…_

"M-my n-name is L-Lavi S-Savant," stammered the redhead, backing away unconsciously. "I-I'm a new s-student so th-this is m-my first d-day in th-this class…"

The woman continued fixing Lavi with her cold, unwavering stare, and Lavi felt something within her wither and die.

"V'ry w'll. I 'm Mrs. Oxenstierna, y're Physics t'cher. Pl's t'k y'r seat." As soon as the teacher turned her head to begin walking to her desk, Lavi sprinted away to an empty seat near the back of the classroom, clattering down into hit and propping up her textbook, hiding behind it and shielding herself from the teacher's scary stare.

_Oh man…and here I thought I caught a break with insane teachers! I don't think I'll even survive the period…._

**LINEBREAK**

Lenalee walked out of the change room, stretching an elastic band with her teeth and then using it to tie back her shoulder length hair.

First Period of day two. Gym.

Lenalee looked around at the other girls who had exited with her, none of them looking particularly pleased at the prospect of their first class of the day. Only Kyoya, as usual, had a completely blank expression on her face.

_Kyoya, _thought Lenalee, observing the raven-haired girl with a frown on her face. Uncomfortably, she thought of the sheet of paper that was now stuffed under her mattress in the dorm, containing information on Kyoya that was extremely private and possibly an emotionally painful topic for the girl. A perfect thing to have when you wanted to solicit information from someone, but something that was making Lenalee extremely uncomfortable all the same.

As all the girls walked towards the gym, Lenalee fell into step beside Kyoya, shooting the girl a look from the side.

It was now or never. They didn't have any other classes together for the rest of the day, and if she didn't do it now, Lavi would have to do it later. And she really didn't want to seem like she was too soft or…_delicate._

Internally, Lenalee grimaced and clenched her fist, Lavi's comment from the previous night still bothering her. She hadn't said anything at the time, because well, she hadn't really registered it. But now, with Lavi's concerned look and her question on whether or not Lenalee would be able to blackmail Kyoya, had alerted the green-haired girl to just how 'delicate' others found her.

Clenching her teeth and hands, Lenalee resolved that she _would _confront Kyoya and she _would _get her answers. No matter what.

Before that, however, it looked like she would have to get through Physical Education.

The girls stepped outside into the open practice area behind the school, with a wide open field surrounded by a path that went around it to form a circular track. Standing just in front of the track was a tall, muscular, blonde woman, with hair short and pushed back. She was wearing a black wife beater and a green military style skirt, with a matching jacket placed over her shoulders.

"You're late!" she snapped, causing several of the girls to speed up in their run and race towards her. "Punctuality is essential! You must always be on time!"

As the girls settled into an orderly line in front of her, she seemed to calm down, assessing them as she raked her eyes up and down their ranks.

"Alright," said the teacher, who Lenalee noted had a thick German accent. "Today, I believe ve have a new student. Frauline…" The teacher whipped out an officious looking notebook, trailing her finger down the page. "Ah! Frauline Lenalee Lee…" she paused, a frown creasing her forehead. "Your name….it contradicts?" she muttered, a slightly flustered look on her face. **(1)**

"Uh, anyvays!" she boomed, clearing her throat. "Miss Lee, my name is Miss. Beilschmidt. Despite having a new student, ve vill be continuing our exercises as usual. Und that means 30 laps avound the track! Vith feeling!"

There was a collective groan from the girls before they started running on the dusty track. Lenalee joined them, wondering just how much 30 laps equated to when compared with the daily workouts and training that Exorcists had to go through to stay in shape. Shaking these inane thoughts from her mind, she cast a sideways glance towards Kyoya, who was running a little ways away, the same impassive look as always on her face.

_I _will _confront her. _Thought Lenalee, eyes narrowing in determination. _I _will.

**LINEBREAK  
**

Allen dragged herself forward, barely able to keep her eyes open.

Horrible, that's how she was feeling.

She was absolutely exhausted from lack of sleep, and had barely enough energy to keep moving from missing breakfast _again. _She half-wished that Timcampy hadn't woken her up that morning. At least then, she'd still be in her soft bed, dreaming of dango and steak and debt-free days…

Instead of staggering down the Foreign Languages hallway, trying to find her French class.

Rubbing a hand across her reddened eyes, Allen stumbled over to a door that said, clearly, GRADE TEN FRENCH. Yawning loudly, the white-haired teen pushed the door open, hoping to God that this teacher was relatively sane, as right now, she was way too tired to spend the period dodging knives or any other such implements.

"Oh, Mon dieu! Is this la petite fille that I have been hearing so much about! Oh, my my, you are a cute one aren't you! Come here, bebe, let Mama Francis take a closer look at you, Oui?"

Allen's eyes widened as a wave of perfume hit hER and She found himself staring up at a blonde woman with sly blue eyes in a blue overcoat and red skirt. The look she was giving her was rather…unnerving.

"Jeune petite Alice, oui? Bienavue a ma classe de Francais! Je m'appelle Mademoiselle Francis, et j'espere que nous pouvons avoir une tres bonne tempe dans cette annee!" she said, fluttering her eyes and advancing quite unnervingly.

"Uh…" said Allen, stuttering, as the teacher moved closer, thrusting her ample assets into her face unashamedly. "Uh…" she stammered again, face bright red as she tried to back away.

"Miss Bonnefoy, can you please leave Alice-chan alone? You're freaking her out," said Haruhi bluntly from her seat at the front of the classroom.

"Yeah, don't perv on the new kid," echoed the twins from their seats in front of Haruhi.

The teacher, Miss Bonnefoy, blinked, before moving back from Allen, a sly, perverted smirk on her face. "Desole, Mademoiselle Alice. You are just so cute! Ah~d'accord. Would you take your seat, sil vous plait?" she said, winking. Gulping, Alice inched her way away from the teacher before flat out sprinting to an empty seat behind Haruhi.

_Oh man, more crazy teachers? Not again! _

"Bon! Bon!" said Miss Bonnefoy exuberantly, sashaying across the classroom with the same perverted smirk on her face, as she turned her sly blue eyes to face her students.

"Alors, tout le monde dis bonjour a notre nouvelle etudiante, Alice-chan! J'espere que vous ensurez qu'elle est tres heureuse, d'accord? Good. Well then, on with the lesson!"

Allen stared blankly ahead, not following the rapid speech in French and English at all, and tensing as Miss Bonnefoy looked over her shoulder and blew her a kiss.

_Oh dear god…_

LINEBREAK

Lavi could honestly say that she had never, EVER been more relieved then when her Physics class came to an end. It wasn't to say that Mrs. Oxenstierna wasn't a nice teacher, nor was she necessarily completely insane like the others….

She just scared the holy hell out of Lavi. And everyone within a five mile radius. No biggy. Lavi had been able to get by by hiding behind a double shield of both her Physics and American Education textbook.

But she had still felt the Swedish teacher's burning glare through the protective layer.

Lavi was still basking in the glory of being free of her scary Physics teacher when she opened the door to her World History classroom.

"_KESESESESESESESE!" _

Lavi jumped about five feet into the air, dropping the books she was holding as she did.

_What the crap-, _

"And that, significantly less-awesome students of mine, is how the awesome Fritz led the awesome Kingdom of Prussia to a reign of awesome-, Oh hey!"

A woman looking to be in her late twenties was standing in the middle of the classroom. Lavi felt a rush of fear and paranoia at the sight of her long silvery hair (reminiscent of a certain Chemistry teacher) and piercing red eyes.

"You're the new student right?" said the teacher, grinning and running up to the slightly shell shocked student. "Wassamatter? Cat got your tongue or something? Don't worry, people are often rendered speechless in the presence of the awesome me. The important thing to remember is that it is not your fault that you are not as awesome as I, and by taking this History course you are one step closer to achieving an awesomeness that will bring you closer to the awesome me's level!" The teacher frowned for a moment, looking off into the distance, but the suddenly thoughtful look quickly gave way to a smirk. "But not _very _close. At the very most, to the level of my awesome Maddie. And you should be glad, because that's a pretty fucking high level, considering how freaking _awesome _her pancakes and maple syrup are!" The teacher than proceeded to turn completely away from Lavi and begin cackling to herself, which soon gave way to full-blown maniacal laughter.

Getting over her initial shock (fear) at the teacher's appearance, Lavi began slowly picking up her books from the ground, keeping a wary eye on the woman in front of her. Because clearly, she was just as insane as her predecessors, if not more so. As Lavi stood up right, the History teacher seemed to remember she was there, ending her laughter and returning her gaze to the redhead.

"Oh right," she said, narrowing her eyes at Lavi. "What's-your-face. One of the exchange-thingies, right?"

Lavi coughed slightly, "Uh, yeah, I'm Lavi Savant-,"

"Lavi? What an un-awesome name."

"Uh…"

"_I _am the awesome Gillian Beilschmidt. But because these school administrators are shmucks you gotta call me Ms. Beilschmidt, but if you want to pass, I highly suggest you call me the 'All powerful Gil-sama,'"

"Uh…"

"Seriously, it pisses me off when people call me Ms. Beilschmidt. Like, do I look like my stick-up-her-ass sister? And when you say Ms. you can't even _pronounce _the different spelling. It is _fucking annoying. _She's _Miss _Beilshmict, meaning she _has not gotten laid. _While I, _Ms. _Beilshcmidt, have gotten laid and claimed more vital regions than I can count. You see the difference?"

"Uh…"

"Still stunned by my awesomeness I see. Well, whatever. Get to your seat alright? We've got more History to cover!"

Lavi inched her way over to an empty seat, using one hand to massage her aching temples.

**LINEBREAK**

Lenalee had had every intention of confronting Kyoya after Gym class. She'd planned to changed quickly, intending to catch Kyoya alone in the hallway immediately after the other girl had finished changing. However, Kyoya had changed at breakneck speed, disappearing out the door before Lenalee could say a word to her. It was like she knew Lenalee wanted to talk to her.

Actually, Lenalee wouldn't be surprised if she had.

So now, disappointed in her lack of success, Lenalee slunk, dejected, into her Calculus class.

The class was empty, which was somewhat to be expected continued how fast she'd changed and the fact that they had started changing before the period was technically over. The only one in the classroom was the one Lenalee presumed to be the teacher, a petite Japanese woman with short black hair and brown eyes.

"Ah!" said the woman, clearly surprised to see her arrive so early. "Wercome. You must be the Miss Ri that I was tord about." The woman gave a small bow. "My name is Miss Honda. It is a preasure to meet you."

"Ah, hello," said Lenalee, blinking aside her personal melancholy to return the teacher's bow and reply. "Yes, I am Lenalee Lee. It's nice to meet you too." The teacher gave a small smile. "You arrived in crass quite quickry," continued Miss Honda, her Japanese accent causing a slight foreign pronounciation of some words. "I understand that you are a new student, Miss Ri, so perhaps, now would be the time to quickry run through what we have covered thus far? Since crass hasn't started yet?"

Lenalee blinked, contemplating the teacher's offer in her head.

_Well, it's not particular essential the mission that I pass this class or even do well in it, but it's not particularly detrimental if I just take a moment right now to learn some new things. I've never been very good at math. Why not?_

"Thank you," said Lenalee, approaching the desk. "That sounds wonderful."

"Very good. Would you pur up a chair Miss Ri? I'd be derighted to herp you."

**LINEBREAK**

Allen skidded down the hallway, panting as she looked back and forth frantically.

The white-haired teen was hopelessly lost. She had no idea where her next class was, and unfortunately, had neither Haruhi, the twins, or even Cloud to guide her, as none of them were in her English class, which was where she was headed next.

Panting, Allen stopped leaning over with her hands on her knees.

_Oh crap! _She thought despondently, cursing her bad luck. _At this point, I'm going to completely miss my next class!_

"Are you like, lost or something?"

Allen looked up, realizing that a blonde girl, with pale blonde hair and a pink skirt was staring at her. After taking a moment to observe the girl, Allen blinked and straightened up.

"Um, yeah," said Allen nervously. "I'm looking for Grade ten English, could you point me in the right direction?"

"Like, totally," said the girl, adjusting the barettes in her hair. "You just go down that hallway –y'know, that one over there that's like, so totally ugly and _horribly _painted-and it's the second door on your right, m'kay?"

"Yeah thanks," said Allen, hoping she could follow the somewhat vague instructions she'd been given.

"No probs," said the girl, adjusting her skirt. "That's what teachers are like, supposed to do right? Help the students, or something like that," she said off-handedly.

Allen started at that. This girl was a teacher? She didn't really…look…old enough…

Now that Allen thought about it, aside from the skirt and the hair-style, the 'teacher' didn't look much like a girl at all. That is, she was kind of…flat, or rather, non-existent.

"Um, thanks," she said, before moving quickly in the direction that she(?) had indicated.

"No probs Broski. Pożegnanie!"

Allen quickly sped ahead to the directed hallway and classroom, taking a grateful, deep breath as she reached it and pushed the door open.

Immediately, she froze as all the eyes in the classroom turned to her. Automatically self-conscious because of her hair, Allen flushed and backed up slightly.

"Um, s-sorry I'm late," she stammered. "This is my first day in this class and I got lost…" Allen looked to the front, looking for the teacher that she should be directing her apology to. Instead, all she saw at the front of the class, standing in front of the desk (and her head barely reaching over it) was a young girl, wearing a sailor outfit and with an indignant look on her face.

"It's very disrespectful to be late for my class, desu yo~!" she said in a thick British accent, with her hands on her hips. "I'm the very important teacher, Miss Kirkland. NOT to be confused with Ms. Kirkland, the Grade 11 English teacher. She's an ass." The girl pouted again.

"I'm sorry," said Allen, somewhat perplexed as to why a girl who looked no older than eleven was supposedly teaching the class.

"You should be desu yo~!" snapped the girl. "Okay, take your seat! On with the lesson!"

_At least, _thought Allen with a relieved sigh as she walked to the only empty seat at the front of the class, _This is the last period before Lunch._

**LINEBREAK**

Lavi rubbed her forehead ruefully as she walked into the lunchroom, her head pounding.

_I _she though tiredly, as she dragged her feet through the room aimlessly, _am going to be hearing 'Kesesese!' in my sleep tonight. _

"Hey! Lavi!" The redhead cringed and winced as she turned around, the loud, high-pitched voice that had just called out her name doing nothing for her headache.

Allen was walking towards her, predictably behind a huge stack of plates and meals. Lavi sighed again as she watched the white-haired youth wobble her way over to a table and set the dishes down with a resounding clang that echoed throughout the cafeteria. The younger exorcist motioned Lavi over and she sighed, once more, before slowly dragging her feet towards the table.

Lavi really wasn't feeling well, she hadn't been feeling well all day. She was feeling nauseous, woozy and had the mother of all headaches. On top of all of that, she felt strangely bloated and all the food around was making her feel sick.

Moving at a snail's pace, Lavi finally managed to inch her way to the table, sliding into the booth with a relieved sigh.

"Hey Lavi!" chirped Allen cheerfully through a mouthful of pasta. **(A.N/PASTAAAAA! Sorry, couldn't resist ;p) **"Hey Moyashi," mumbled Lavi, folding her arms down on the table and placing her head on top of that. "How was your morning?" she asked, voice muffled.

"Fine!" said Allen, reaching for a bowl of sausages, "I was a little depressed because we missed breakfast again and, you know, I was _really _tired, but I dunno! I got out of English and all of a sudden I just felt all weird and happy! Isn't that weird?" Allen ended her monologue with a chirpy little laugh that caused Lavi to look up at her friend strangely.

"You alright there Allen?" asked Lavi, slightly unnerved by the other girl's…peppiness. Or highness. She wasn't sure which it was at this point.

"Of course!" said Allen with another chirpy laugh. "Ooh, look, dango! _Loook _Lavi_._"

Yeah, let's go with high.

**LINEBREAK**

Lenalee marched purposefully through the cafeteria, hands clenched into fists and a determined expression on her face.

The green-haired girl was unwavering in her resolve to find Kyoya and confront the girl about the school. She wouldn't let Lavi do it, she most certainly wouldn't let Allen do it. It was her job, her responsibility, and she would be the one to do it.

She just had to find Kyoya.

And that was proving to be a bit of a problem.

Lenalee walked through the lunchroom, scouring the room for black ponytails and flashing glasses. No sign.

Huffing in frustration, Lenalee stopped walking, looking back through the area she'd walked through and around the cafeteria.

_Where is she? _

"Lenaleee!"

Lenalee turned slightly, just in time to see Tamaki before the blonde attached herself to her, grabbing her into a large hug.

"Oof!" exclaimed Lenalee, wincing as the air was knocked out of her. "Hey Tamaki."

"Hi!" said Tamaki happily, releasing Lenalee and looking up at her with wide blue eyes. "Are you coming to the Host Club today? It was so much fun having you and you're friends there yesterday!"

Lenalee winced at Tamaki's wide, pleading, puppy-dog eyes, and averted her gaze. "Um, I'll have to see. It was fun and all, but, uh…." Lenalee swallowed as she caught a glimpse of Tamaki's dejected face.

"…I have to go into town this afternoon."

"Eh?" said Tamaki, looking up, her dejected face replaced with one of confusion. Lenalee, too was confused. She wasn't sure where that particular comment had come from, but now that she thought about it, she liked the excuse better and better.

"Yes," confirmed Lenalee. "I have to go into town to phone my brother. As well as do a bit of sightseeing. I mean, I am an exchange student," she said, adding a little laugh to the end of the statement.

Tamaki moved back a bit, a contemplative look on her face. "I see, I see," she said, holding her chin thoughtfully. "Very well, than I shall accompany you!"

_Eh? _

"It's the only lady-like thing to do," continued the blonde, walking about with a smug look on her face to accentuate her words, "I couldn't sleep well at night if I didn't accompany such a fine lady as you into town, when you know where's what and what's where! In fact, I shall call up the entire Host Club to-,"

"Aren't students not allowed off campus except for official school trips?"

Both Tamaki and Lenalee froze as a familiar icy voice came from behind them. The exorcist turned slowly, eyes narrowing as she saw a familiar black ponytail and glasses.

_Kyoya!_ Thought Lenalee triumphantly, hands clenching into fists.

"Kyo~ya!" cried Tamaki, launching herself at the black-haired girl. "I miiiiiissed yoooou!"

Kyoya staggered back a bit as the blonde barreled into her side, and adjusted her glasses irritably. "Please Tamaki, control yourself," she said dryly, sighing. "And Miss Lee, what's this I hear about you going into town? You do know that students aren't allowed to leave campus without proper supervision."

Lenalee tensed as the bespectacled girl turned her cold gaze towards her, and she felt herself growing angry at the smug, self-assured smirk on Kyoya's face.

"I forgot," said Tamaki with a sigh, breaking the tense silence that had sprung up among the girls. "Alas, my grand chivalrous plan has been foiled by the harsh rigors of administration…" She then turned to Lenalee with sparkling eyes. "I guess that means you can come to the Host Club! Right? Right?"

Lenalee turned briefly towards the blonde, feeling a twinge of guilt at her hopeful expression, and smiled. "We'll see. Hey Tamaki, I've got to talk to Kyoya for a moment. Do you mind giving us a moment?" Tamaki blinked, looking confusedly between the two girls.

"O-okay," she said, still looking confused. "But come see me after alright! I'll tell you all about the theme in the Host Club this afternoon!" With a beaming grin, Tamaki raced off, waving to Lenalee and Kyoya over her shoulder. Lenalee smiled and waved back, until the blonde disappeared completely into the crowd of girls.

Immediately, Lenalee turned, a firm, determined gaze on her face as she turned to the black-haired girl beside her.

"You wish to speak with me?" inquired Kyoya, a pleasant smiled on her lips that was not mirrored by her eyes, "What about?"

"Everything," said Lenalee, putting on her best blackmail face, while her stomach dropped at the prospect of what she was about to do. "About everything you know, and everything _I _know. About you."

Kyoya's eyebrow raised, and the smile wavered from her face slightly. "Oh, is that so?"

"Yes," said Lenalee firmly.

"Well then, said Kyoya, turning away, and lowering her clipboard to her side. "Perhaps we should move to a more private spot?"

Lenalee nodded, swallowing thickly as she followed the black-haired teen towards a secluded booth near the back corner of the cafeteria.

_This is it, _thought the green-haired girl, entire body tense with anticipation. _I'm going to find out everything that we need to know. _

_Everything. _

**This is actually only half of the chapter. It was taking sort of long and I knew there was still a lot more to write so I just posted the first half. If all goes well, the next chappie should be up within the next two weeks.**

**Teachers (once again, countries from Hetalia)**

**Mrs.Väinämöinen - Finland**

**Mrs. Oxenstierna - Sweden**

**Miss Beilschmidt- Germany (1) Can't you just see him getting flustered over something like that? **

**Miss. Bonnefoy- France (I did the translations myself, and I was too lazy to check my French notes to see if they were correct so...bear with me on them.) **

**_Ms. _Beilschmidt- Prussia XD **

**Miss Honda-Japan (I love hearing him talk in the English dub. It's just...so fun...hearing the Asian FOBed Ls...I couldn't help but include them...) **

**Miss Kirkland- Sealand. **

**Oh, and the teacher that Allen met in the hallway was none other than...well, why don't you guess? It's not that hard if you watch Hetalia, and if you don't, try anyways ;3**

**Just on another note, I know sometimes people make comments and reviews that kind of seem like questions, and I kind of get the feeling that you want me to reply *sweatdrop* Yeah…sorry, not likely to happen. I'm not trying to be rude or anything but, well, my memory is not the best, and I get distracted easily. Sometimes I feel really bad because I look and I see a question, or a really nice comment, and I'm like 'Oh, I should reply to that,'….and then I get distracted by something shiny. I do love reading the reviews though, and I reread them all the time when I need inspiration. **

**Next chapter will include the second half of the day, a run-in with familiar foes, and an attack on two of our Exorcists by none other than...MN. **

**Who is MN? Well, you'll have to wait and see XD**

**So…more reviews this chapter? **

**xoxo, natcat5 T_T**


	10. Note

**Um, hey guys….**

**Yeah, this is exactly what it looks like. **

**I've been trying to finish up this story, but I can't. I don't have time and…I'm not made for crack/humour stories. I'm kinda too sadistic, so I'm **_**really **_**tired of writing this one. You guys have been great and this has been like, the most I've ever got response wise to a fanfic. It's been amazing! I love all of you! You have NO IDEA how much you rock X3 **

**I tried really hard to try and finish this, but the chapter I was working on just wasn't working and I had no real desire to try and fix it. I apologize. **

**Take comfort in knowing that this was a crack-fic so…no major life changing things that you're missing out on with me no longer updating. **

**I apologize. I wish I had more motivation and time to write this, but I can't find the mental energy. I really have just…lost interest in this fic. **

**You guys are amazing though. ROCK ON! WOOT! BEST REVIEWERS I'VE EVER HAD! **

**If you don't completely hate me, and want to see the writing style I'm more comfortable with, I just posted a Christmas/Birthday oneshot for D. Gray man. It's the writing style I prefer more. **

**Once more, super sorries! **

**...hug? **


End file.
